Cinta Monyet
by Mayumi Koyuki
Summary: Monkey of Deimon fall in love? gimana ceritanya ya? bahkan, sang setan yang selalu acuh dan tidak peduli, ikut membantu! kenapa bisa? CHAP 8 alias ending sudah siap!/my first fic about RAIMON TAROU a.k.a  MONTA  ! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta "Monyet"**

**Chapter 1: The New Student**

.

Yosh! Fic kedua, di akun yang kedua pula! Kekeke... XD

Kali ini, saya akan menampilkan Raimon Tarou sebagai pemeran utama! Yak, Monta si monyet lah pemeran utamanya kali ini! *digetok Monta*

Nah, tanpa bla bla bla lagi, langsung saja, ini dia!

*_jreng jreng_*

.

Disclaimer: dua orang keren yang selalu kuharapkan jadi saudara kembar saya *dilempar sapu* Riichiro Inagaki soushite Yuusuke Murata!

Pairing: MontaOC, SenaSuzu, RikuSuzu, HiruMamo, SenaOC

P.S: fic gaje, OOC, OC, sampah *nongol lagi kata2 Agon*, abal sangat, tidak bermutu, genre ga kerasa, etc, dsb, dll... oh ya! Disini, SenaSuzu sama HiruMamo udah jadian yaa... XD

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

_Tombol back menanti anda!_

.

Raimon Tarou. Ya, itulah nama untuk sang _wide_ _reciever_ dari tim amefuto Deimon Devil Bats itu. Perawakannya yang pendek, dan kelewat aneh, membuat orang-orang risih berada di dekatnya.

Kecuali, anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats...

Ya, rekan satu timnya di American Football.

Rekan satu timnya yang sudah mengenal dia lebih dari siapapun, tentu tahu bagaimana kepribadian asli dari Raimon Tarou atau yang akrab disapa Monta itu. Humoris, periang, tidak pernah patah semangat, pantang menyerah, tapi tetap saja...

Dia sangat aneh, bahkan menurut anggota DDB sekalipun. Ditambah lagi kebiasaannya yang selalu mengucapkan kata "MAX!" di setiap akhir kalimatnya. Juga teriakkan anehnya yang selalu membuat bising telinga, yaitu: "MUKYAA!"

Selain itu, penampilannya lebih cenderung terlihat seperti monyet, apalagi hobinya yang senang memakan pisang. Benar-benar membuatnya dijuluki sebagai _Monkey of Deimon_.

Malang sekali nasibnya...

Terlahir sebagai orang aneh...

Dan pagi ini, dia tengah menikmati sebuah pisang sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya, Deimon. Sekalian, pagi ini juga ada latihan amefuto bersama Devil Bats sebelum masuk ke kelas.

Dia menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa...

Hingga ketika dia sampai di gerbang Deimon...

"Monta!" sapa seorang sahabat dekatnya, _running back_ yang sekaligus anggota satu timnya, Eyeshield 21 alias Kobayakawa Sena.

"Ah! Hey, Sena!" sahut Monta sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Sena.

"Mau ke klub?" tanya Sena sambil berjalan bersama Monta.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku bolos latihan? Benar-benar bukan kebiasaanku, MAX!" teriak Monta sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi ke langit.

Sena hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

...

"A-ano.. sumimasen..."

"Eh?"

Spontan, Sena dan Monta berbalik. Mereka melihat seorang gadis yang memanggil mereka tadi.

'Wow... siapa gadis ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya di Deimon...' batin Monta.

'Cantik..' pikir Sena. 'Ah, tapi masih belum sebanding dengan Suzuna! Hehehe...'

"Umm... aku mau tanya, kelas 1-2 dimana ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman yang dijamin bisa membuat para pria tepar seketika.

Sena dan Monta hanya diam.

"Ng, haruskah kuulangi?" tanya gadis itu. Ia takut kata-katanya tidak didengar tadi.

"Cantiknya..." gumam Monta yang tengah.. err.. terpesona?

"Apa?" sahut gadis itu memastikan.

"Eh! Bu-bukan apa-apa kok! Hahaha, iya..." ucap Sena sambil menyikut Monta, dan otomatis membuat Monta tersadar.

"Oh! Umm... kelas 1-2 ya? Ah, iya, i-itu kelas kami!" sahut Monta sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Sena.

"Kira-kira, kelasnya dimulai kapan ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ng... sekitar..."

"07.30!" Monta memotong kalimat Sena.

"Ah, sou ka? Hmm, kalau begitu, aku datang terlalu pagi ya?" pikir gadis itu.

"I-iya.. biasanya yang datang sepagi ini, hanya anak-anak dari klub olahraga yang akan mengadakan latihan pagi..." ujar Sena sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk. Benar-benar ciri khasnya.

"Ne! Kau ada keperluan apa kesini?" tanya Monta yang sudah mulai bisa bersikap normal.

"Eh? Sa-saya..."

_**Triiing... triiing... **_

Terdengar suara ponsel berbunyi. Dan yang berbunyi adalah ponsel milik gadis itu.

"Oh, sebentar ya.." sahut gadis itu sambil mengangkat teleponnya. Monta dan Sena hanya diam menunggu.

"Halo?" ucap gadis itu memulai pembicaraan. "Apa? Sekarang? Benarkah? Ah, baiklah kalau begitu! Aku segera kesana! Tunggulah!" dan pembicaraan pun selesai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Monta dan Sena.

"A-ano... aku harus segera pergi! Maaf ya, permisi..." sahut gadis itu sambil pergi berlalu meninggalkan Sena dan Monta yang hanya bisa tercengang.

'Kenapa gadis itu?' batin Sena dan Monta.

...

"Ne, Sena!" sahut Monta memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm? Apa Monta?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir, dia benar-benar luar biasa MAX?"

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu... gadis tadi?"

"Iya! Dia benar-benar luar biasa cantik, MAX!"

"Ah, iya... kupikir juga... dia lumayan cantik..."

"Benarkah MAX?"

"I-iya... hahaha..."

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan Kak Mamori..." Monta nampak tengah membandingkan gadis itu dengan Mamori.

"Hmm, sulit dibandingkan... mereka berdua sama-sama cantik, MAX!"

"Ka-kalau dibandingkan Suzuna..." Sena sendiri mulai membandingkan antara gadis tadi dengan Suzuna.

"Gadis tadi begitu lembut, ramah, dan sopan... ng... dan Suzuna..." Sena membayangkan sikap Suzuna yang _powerfull_, ceria, _mak comblang mania_, bicara sekenanya, kesukaannya pada hal-hal yang _extreme_, dan sebagainya.

"Kalau dipikir dengan logika... gadis tadi mungkin jauh lebih baik dari Suzuna..." gumam Sena.

"Siapa yang lebih baik dariku, Sena?"

_**DEG!**_

Suara yang tak asing di telinga Sena. Suara dari kekasihnya tercinta, Taki Suzuna_. Plus_ aura membunuh yang begitu kuat, menyeruak dalam dirinya.

Sena dan Monta membalikkan tubuh mereka dengan gaya patah-patah. Menatap ngeri Suzuna yang tengah tertunduk kesal menahan amarah.

"Su-Suzuna!" sahut Sena gelagapan dan super ketakutan. Bahkan dia lebih takut pada Suzuna yang tengah marah besar padanya saat ini, dibandingkan dengan aura setan Hiruma yang sudah biasa ia rasakan.

"Katakan sekali lagi Sena... Siapa yang lebih baik dariku itu?"

"I-itu.. itu..."

Sena paling tidak handal jika harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Err... ano... se-sepertinya, aku harus pergi! Ahahaha... sampai jumpa di klub Sena!" Monta berlari meninggalkan Sena yang tengah ketakutan karena Suzuna marah besar padanya. Dan Suzuna nampak siap untuk memakan Sena hidup-hidup.

"Siapa, Sena?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa wanita yang lebih baik dariku itu, hah?"

"Ti-tidak ada Suzuna! Sungguh! Ta-tadi... tadi.. tadi aku hanya bercanda dengan Monta! Iya!" sahut Sena gelagapan.

"Oh, bercanda ya?"

"I-iya..."

"Dan apa menurutmu, candaanmu itu lucu... Kobayakawa Sena?"

"Eh? Err... emm... y-ya, mungkin?"

"Oh... dan apa kau ingin tahu, bagaimana pendapatku tentang candaanmu itu?"

"Eh? Te-terserah padamu..."

*_di depan ruang klub..._*

Monta tengah berlari menghampiri pintu ruang klub, dimana semua anggota tim Deimon sudah berkumpul (kecuali Sena dan Suzuna) tepat didepannya.

Begitu Monta sampai, dia langsung ditembaki berbagai macam pertanyaan dari Hiruma.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU, MONYET SIALAN? KAMI SEMUA SUDAH MENUNGGUMU DARI SETENGAH JAM YANG LALU, DAN SEKARANG KAU MALAH DATANG DENGAN NAFAS TERSENGGAL-SENGGAL BEGITU! APA SAJA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH? SUDAH BERANI MELAWANKU YA, MONYET SIALAN?"

"BERISIK MAAAAAAAAAXXX!"

"EH?"

Hening...

...

'Si monyet itu...'

'Sudah berani...'

'Melawan si setan?'

Batin Ha-Ha Bersaudara.

'Oh, tidak... Monta.. jangan!' batin Mamori.

Anggota yang lain hanya terbelalak.

Melihat keberanian Monta yang melawan teriakan Hiruma sang komandan dari neraka.

Hiruma malah menyeringai. "Ho, berani kau, monyet sialan?" aura setan Hiruma kembali menyeruak ganas.

_**TREK!**_

Hiruma menyiapkan AK-47 nya, dan menodongkannya tepat di dahi Monta yang tengah gemetar hebat.

"Ada pesan-pesan terakhir, monyet sialan?" tanya Hiruma seakan siap untuk mengantarkan Monta ke alam sana.

Monta hanya terus diam dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Waktumu lima detik dari sekarang!"

1...

Monta tetap diam...

2...

Masih diam...

3...

Tetap diam..

4...

Monta mulai membuka mulutnya...

"A-aku..."

"Waktumu satu setengah detik lagi!" sahut Hiruma yang sudah siap tembak. Anggota lain hanya cengo. Takut untuk bertindak.

"Aku..."

"Satu detik lagi..."

"Aku mau..."

"Setengah detik lagi..."

"Aku... aku mau punya p-"

_**DUUAAARRRR!**_

Baik! Sekarang, semua anggota DDB (minus Sena dan Suzuna) semakin terbelalak!

Sebuah adegan yang naas...

Benar-benar membuat semuanya cengo. Bahkan Mamori hanya diam mematung melihatnya. Tubuh Mamori bergetar.

"Hiiiiieeeee?" Sena teriak dengan histeris.

Tunggu!

Sena?

Bukankah...

_**DUUAAAARRRRR!**_

"SEENNNAAAAAA!"

"AMPUN SUZUNAAAAA!"

Semua _sweatdrop_ termasuk Monta. Monta? Si monyet ini masih hidup?

Kalau begitu, tadi itu suara...

"CHEER SIALAN! KEMBALIKAN BAZOOKA MILIKKU!" sahut Hiruma dengan menembakkan AK-47 miliknya ke udara dan mengejar Suzuna untuk mendapatkan kembali bazookanya yang entah sejak kapan dipakai Suzuna untuk 'membunuh' Sena.

"HHHIIIIEEE!" teriak Sena sok dramatis ketika dua 'setan' mengejarnya saat ini.

Sena dikejar Suzuna...

Suzuna dikejar Hiruma...

Hiruma membawa AK-47...

Suzuna membawa bazooka Hiruma...

Dan Sena? Hanya bermodalkan kakinya yang cepat saja...

Semua anggota (minus yang sedang kejar-kejaran) hanya _sweatdrop_. '_Childish_!' batin mereka.

Dan akhirnya, setelah acara kejar-kejaran selesai, latihan pagi pun dimulai. Dan Hiruma nampak menyimpan bazooka miliknya terlebih dahulu di loker dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Mulai dari dikunci, digembok, disegel, dipasangi kayu, beton, baja, dan diletakkan granat juga dinamit waktu disekitarnya. Nampaknya ia takut kehilangan senjatanya lagi. Padahal dia mampu mendapatkannya dengan mudah hanya dengan mengeluarkan Akuma Techou pada pasukan militer. Mungkin, bazookanya itu pemberian seseorang?

Entahlah..

Bukan hal yang penting kan?

Intinya, semua senjata Hiruma berbahaya...

*_skip time nyooo~_*

Sena dan Monta nampak duduk dengan 'manis' di bangku mereka di kelas 1-2. Menunggu kedatangan guru mereka, karena bel tanda masuk sudah dibunyikan.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang pria setengah baya, memakai baju khas seorang pengajar dan memakai kacamata tebal...

Ralat!

SUPER TEBAL!

"Ohayou, minna!" sahut pria itu sambil meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ohayou mo, sensei!" sahut para siswa terhadap pria itu, yang diketahui sebagai guru di kelas 1-2.

"Nah, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, saya akan perkenalkan murid baru pada kalian semua!"

"Murid baru?" gumam Monta dan Sena. Mereka teringat akan gadis yang mereka temui tadi pagi.

'Jangan-jangan?' batin Sena dan Monta bersamaan.

...

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis cantik dengan panjang rambut sebahu, memakai bandana pink, seragam Deimon, tas berwarna pink, sepatu putih, dan tersenyum manis kepada semua yang ada di kelas. Otomatis, para pria pingsan berjamaah dan para wanita hanya mendecak kesal.

Untung Suzuna tidak ada kali ini, jadi Sena tidak perlu khawatir akan dibazooka Suzuna lagi seperti tadi pagi.

Dan mengingat kejadian itu...

Sena memutuskan untuk tidak ikut terpesona pada gadis ini. Toh, dari awal juga Sena hanya menyukai _attitude _gadis itu saja. Tidak lebih...

Dan Sena sudah terlanjur cinta mati pada Suzuna...

Hoo, dramatis sekali..

Dan mari lirik keadaan Monta. Oh ya ampun, mimisannya kambuh...

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu..." sahut sang guru atau mungkin lebih akrab disapa Ryu-sensei.

"Baik.." sahut gadis itu. "Nama saya, Megumi. Saya biasa dipanggil Megu. Alasan saya pindah ke Deimon, adalah mengikuti orang tua bekerja. Ayahku seorang manager perusahaan, dan ibuku pemilik 21 cabang butik di Jepang. Yoroshiku.." ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

Nah, sekarang semua mata terbelalak. Termasuk para gadis. Sena dan Monta _jawdrop_.

"Sekarang, kau duduk di kursi yang ada di belakang Sena. Yang di dekat jendela itu."

"Baik..."

Lalu, gadis itu duduk tepat di belakang Sena. Setelah itu, pelajaran dimulai dengan lancar seperti biasa.

*_jam istirahat, kantin Deimon..._*

Terlihat, Sena dan Monta sedang menikmati mie ramen yang mereka pesan tadi.

"Hey, Sena!" sahut Monta memulai pembicaraan.

"Ng?" ucap Sena sambil menyeruput mienya.

"Berarti dugaanku benar ya?"

"Dugaan apa?"

"Gadis tadi! Megumi! Dia adalah murid baru di Deimon! Yang kita temui tadi pagi! Dia juga ternyata orang kaya, MAX!"

"Hmm, iya, sepertinya. Karena aku sendiri juga belum pernah melihatnya di Deimon selama ini."

"A-ano.. Sena, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu..."

"Apa, Monta?"

"Kenapa, saat aku melihat gadis itu, rasanya ada yang berbeda ya?"

"Berbeda?"

"I-iya... entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu! Maksudku, aku selalu merasa jantungku berdebar cepat saat melihatnya! Tidak seperti saat melihat Kak Mamori! Melihat Kak Mamori sih, aku biasa-biasa saja. I-iya... maksudku... jantungku tidak pernah berdetak secepat ini..."

Monta memakan mienya, dan Sena nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm..."

"Menurutmu apa, Sena?"

"Kurasa, kau sedang-"

"YAAA-HAAA!"

"Eh?"

Terlihat Hiruma sedang menyerobot antrian di kantin dengan menembakkan pistolnya ke segala arah. Semua lari terbirit-birit, dan sekarang Hiruma berada tepat di barisan paling depan dengan mudahnya. "Hey, penjaga kantin sialan! Aku pesan satu porsi ramen, yang extra pedas! Waktumu sepuluh menit, dan segera antarkan ke mejaku! Terlambat sedetik saja, aku tidak menjamin rahasiamu aman..." sahut Hiruma sambil memperlihatkan Akuma Techou kesayangannya dan menyeringai lebar.

"Ba-baik!" lalu, penjaga kantin itu segera membuatkan pesanan Hiruma secepat kilat.

"Kekekeke..." Hiruma hanya terkekeh dan mulai mencari tempat duduk. Sena dan Monta yang sudah biasa melihatnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Seketika, Hiruma mendapatkan tempat yang cocok untuknya duduk. Yak! Di meja Monta dan Sena yang terlihat sudah merinding ketakutan. Hiruma pun duduk dengan santainya, sambil memainkan pistolnya yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meluncurkan pelurunya begitu saja.

Semua yang ada di kantin nampak tegang.

"Kak Hiruma mau sendirian?" tanya Monta.

"Ng?" Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ka-kalau ingin sendiri, aku dan Monta akan pergi!" sahut Sena yang tengah bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan Hiruma.

"Tidak. Makanlah disini. Kebetulan, aku sedang tidak ditemani makan bersama si manajer sialan itu. Dan ada baiknya, aku makan bersama kedua anak buahku ini kaan?" ucap Hiruma dengan memperlihatkan 'senyum manisnya' pada Sena dan Monta. *baca episode eyeshield 21 saat festival olahraga Deimon*

Sena dan Monta merinding melihat Hiruma 'tersenyum manis' seperti itu.

"Ba-baiklah..." hanya itu yang diucapkan Monta dan Sena.

*_10 menit berlalu..._*

Pesanan Hiruma sudah ada tepat dihadapannya, dan mulai melahapnya. Sena dan Monta pun mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Hiruma, juga rasa tegang mereka mulai berkurang.

"Hey, Sena! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Eh? Pertanyaan yang mana, Monta?"

"Soal Megumi!"

"Oh..."

"Megumi?" tanya Hiruma dengan tatapan heran. "Siapa itu? Petugas kebersihan yang baru? Kekeke..."

"Bukan Kak!" sahut Monta. "Dia murid baru di kelas kami!"

"Ng? Ah, hanya murid baru sialan rupanya..."

"Ne! Tumben sekali Kak Hiruma belum tahu tentang Megumi?" pikir Monta. Karena biasanya, Hiruma pasti sudah tahu lebih dulu dari mereka, dan sudah menuliskan semua datanya dengan cermat di Akuma Techou.

"Aku terlalu malas mencari informasi tentang dia... lagipula, aku sibuk dengan tugas sekolah sialanku..." sahut Hiruma santai sambil menyeruput mienya.

"Jadi?" tanya Monta pada Sena sekarang.

"Err... emm... kalau mengingat kata Suzuna... kau ini... se-sedang jatuh.. cinta.. Monta..."

Hiruma tersedak.

"Si monyet sialan jatuh cinta? Kekekekeke..." Hiruma tertawa dengan sadisnya.

"Hebat sekali monyet itu! Sudah berhasil meluluhkan hati si monyet sialan ini!" sindir Hiruma.

"Huh, enak saja! Bukan monyet, tapi manusia asli Kak Hiruma!" sahut Monta kesal.

"Kekekeke..." Hiruma hanya terkekeh setan, dan menuliskan sesuatu di Akuma Techounya.

Monta dan Sena hanya terdiam.

"Monta-kun! Sena-kun!"

"Hm?" sahut Hiruma, Sena, dan Monta bersamaan pada orang yang menyapanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hiruma ketus.

"Aku Megumi!" sahut Megumi dengan senyum manisnya. 'Mirip si manajer sialan...' batin Hiruma. "Jadi ini, murid baru sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma pada Sena dan Monta.

"Si-sialan?" pikir Megumi. 'Kasar sekali orang ini...' batinnya.

"I-iya Kak..." ujar Monta dan Sena yang hanya bisa tertunduk pasrah mendengar Megumi dipanggil dengan embel-embel sialan.

"Kekekekek, kau mirip dengan pacarku, murid baru sialan!" ucap Hiruma sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Yah, terserah..." sahut Megumi cuek. Hiruma kaget melihat respon Megumi yang sama seperti Mamori. 'Benar-benar percis...' pikir Hiruma.

"Oh iya, Sena! Monta! Aku mau mengajak kalian ke rumahku malam ini! Ya, untuk sekedar merayakan pesta perayaan rumahku yang baru disini." jelas Megumi sambil memberikan undangan untuk Sena dan Monta. Mereka menerimanya (kecuali Hiruma pasti).

"Undangan ini, hanya untuk seluruh siswa 1-2 saja kok..." jelas Megumi lagi.

"Baiklah!" sahut Monta dan Sena mantap.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Megumi pergi.

"Kekeke, ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang bagus, monyet sialan!"

"Kesempatan bagus?" pikir Monta bingung.

"Kau bisa mendekati si murid baru sialan itu saat di pesta sialan nanti!" jelas Hiruma yang tanpa sadar ternyata memberikan saran pada Monta.

"Ah, benar juga ya MAX?" sahut Monta girang. Lalu, terbesit satu ide di akal monyetnya itu.

Ralat!

Di akal cerdiknya itu...

"Sena! Kak Hiruma! Mu-mungkin ini adalah ide konyol bagiku... ta-tapi..."

"Cepat katakan, apa maumu, monyet sialan?"

"A-aku minta tolong... pada kalian..."

"Minta tolong apa?" tanya Sena yang tengah meminum jus jeruknya.

"To-tolong... p-pasangkan aku... dengan Megumi ya?" sahut Monta dengan keringat panas dingin saat mengucapkannya.

Sena tersedak.

Hiruma menyeringai.

"K-kau yakin, tidak salah orang untuk minta bantuan seperti itu pada kami?" tanya Sena memastikan setelah melalui masa-masa tersedaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan pada si cheer sialan saja?" tanya Hiruma mengingat dirinya dan Mamori juga bersatu gara-gara akal gila dari Suzuna.

"Susah! Suzuna kan tidak sekolah di Deimon, dan kita hanya bertemu saat latihan saja! Kalaupun bertemu dengannya di luar waktu latihan, takutnya mengganggu kesibukannya kan?" jelas Monta panjang lebar.

Dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau harus meminta bantuan pada Hiruma dan Sena.

Tapi yang bisa ia andalkan hanya mereka. Dan mungkin, dia akan minta bantuan sedikit juga pada Mamori nanti.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Monta memastikan pada Sena dan Hiruma yang nampak sedang berpikir.

"Hmm, baiklah Monta! Aku akan membantumu!" ucap Sena mantap.

"Benarkah? Waaah, terima kasih MAX!" sahut Monta semangat.

"Kalau Kak Hiruma, bagaimana?" tanya Monta pada Hiruma.

"Yosh! Untuk kali ini saja, aku akan membantumu, monyet sialan! Yah, lumayan bukan? Untuk memenuhi daftar baru di Akuma Techouku? Kekekeke... Dan kalau berhasil, sebagai imbalannya, kau harus memberiku ¥5000 [1]! Dan kalau gagal, aku akan mengurangi jatah latihanmu selama seminggu!" sahut Hiruma sambil mengaduk jusnya.

"Sepakat MAX!" kata Monta mantap.

Dan pada hari itu juga, Sena, Monta dan Hiruma, mulai membuat berbagai rencana untuk mendekatkan Monta pada Megumi.

.

_**To Be Continued MAX!**_

.

[1]= err, kalau ga salah, ¥5000 itu sama dengan Rp. 500.000! bener ga tuh?

.

Yosh! Apa kira-kira rencana mereka bertiga? Berhasilkah? Dan bagaimana reaksi Mamori saat dimintai tolong oleh Hiruma dalam melancarkan aksi 'membantu' Montanya nanti? Bagaimana respon Megumi sendiri? Hal apa saja yang akan terjadi?

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya! XD

.

Nah, nah, nah! _Mind to_ review? Maaf kalau hancur, saya cuma pemula yang masih polos dan ga tau apa2... *_puppy eyes_*

Jadi biar lebih seru, silahkan review! Kritik dan saran ditunggu! Kalau mau flame, bahasanya yang sopan yaah~ *dan masuk akal! –death glare-*

Haha, baiklah, gila saya mulai kambuh! Jadi, _please_ review! *boft*

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinta "Monyet"**

**Chapter 2: ****The End And The Beginning**

.

Minaaaa, Mayu kembali, dengan chap 2! *bawa kresek isinya chap 2 (?)*

Nah, sajian dalam chap 2 ini adalah, mulainya Sena, Hiruma, dan Monta dalam melancarkan aksi gila mereka, yaitu menjodohkan Monta dengan sang OC! XD

Maaf sudah membuat anda semua lama menunggu! (_ _)

.

Nah, saya balas review dulu yaa~

Maaf lagi-lagi lewat fic.. koneksi inet saya sumpah lemoooot, banget! Pernah hampir saya banting nih modem! Untung ada adik saya yang menyadarkan saya dari keterpurukan (?)

Yosh! Ini dia nyaaan~

.

**MaroonScarlet**: hmm pernah baca yang model begini ya? Yah, mungkin karena ide ini pasaran... jujur saya akui, ide fic ini dari nonton sinetron di tv! XD (ga sengaja itu juga) tapi keseluruhan isi cerita, murni ide saya! m(_ _)m

**Lionel Sanchez Kazumi**: yaa~ rikusuzu bakal nongol! Tapi mungkin di chap yang akan datang. Ah, pokonya, ikutin aja terus lajur ceritanya yaa~ XD

**levina-rukaruka**: yaa~ banyak yang bilang kirain cinta monyet, ga taunya cinta 'monyet' XD siaap, ini udah aku apdet! XDb

**Sha-chan anime lover**: yaa~ makasih banyak! XD iya, megumi orang tajir! Saya juga berharap bisa jadi megumi (?) X3

**you-kun 01 YAHA**: mou, jangan bilang2 permintaan di fb donk, you-kun! =3= kan udah aku bilang, review yang ikhlas! XD kenapa review ada tbc nya? ==a ok, ini udah saya apdet chap 2 nya, you-kun! ^^

**monmon luph bananos**: wkwkwk, saya baru pertama kali ini nemu orang yang ngaku saudara kembarnya Monta! XD kamu harus bisa lebih baik dari sodara kamu, monmon! XD carilah megumi2 yang lain (?) XDDD

**sasaki meiwa**: makasih! Ok siaaap... ^.~*

**kaito-kun rangiku**: MUKYA! Jangan marah sama Monta! Maklum, dia kan monyet, pasti baka! *ditendang Monta* makasih buat pujiannya~ *blushed* ^/^

**Iin cka you-nii: **hmm, kita coba tanya aja sama orangnya! XD Kak Hirumaaaa! *treak pake toa*

Hiruma: apa, author sialan? Ganggu aja! *maen laptop*

Mayu: ne! Kak Hiruma, suka sama Megumi yaa?

Hiruma: tch, tak sudi! Aku ini laki2 setia, kau harus ingat itu! Kekekeke...

Mayu: oh, jadi ga ada rasa sama sekali?

Hiruma: ngga tuh... *cuek* ya udah, gue mau balik ke alam gue! *ngilang di balik kabut* kekeke...

Mayu: ah, _whatever_... =="

.

Yaa~ sekian balasan reviewnyaa! Oh iya, mungkin untuk chap depan, saya bakal aga lama upload, soalnya saya mulai masuk sekolah, dan mulai banyak pelatihan di osis! Saya akan menjadi orang paling sok sibuk dalam 5 hari kedepan! Jadi, maaf kalau saya aga lama update yaa~ (_ _)

Nah, sekarang, mari lanjutkan fic ini!

*_jreng jreng_*

.

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Pairing: MontaOC, SenaSuzu, RikuSuzu, HiruMamo, SenaOC

P.S: fic gaje, OOC, OC, sampah *nongol lagi kata2 Agon*, abal sangat, tidak bermutu, genre ga kerasa, etc, dsb, dll... oh ya! Disini, SenaSuzu sama HiruMamo udah jadian yaa... XD

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

_Tombol Back Menanti Anda!_

.

*_Skip time nyooo~_*

Sekarang, tepat pukul tiga sore, semua anggota DDB, tengah mengganti baju seragam mereka. Dan bersiap untuk latihan sore. Mamori dan Suzuna menunggu di luar ruang klub.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hiruma yang pertama selesai mengganti bajunya, keluar dari ruang klub sambil menenteng AK-47 miliknya. Yang sepertinya sudah dia anggap pacar pertamanya sebelum Mamori.

Konyolnya lagi, Mamori sendiri kadang cemburu kalau Hiruma lebih sayang pada senjatanya daripada dirinya. Naas...

Mungkin itu resikonya menjadi pacar sang komandan dari neraka...

"Oi, Manajer Sialan!"

"Ng?"

Mamori yang merasa dipanggil, langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa, Hiruma?"

"Aku mau bicara..."

"Hm? Bicara apa?"

"Jangan disini. Ikut aku!" Hiruma pergi ke balik gedung sekolah. Mamori mengikuti dari belakang.

Suzuna nampak tersenyum jahil dengan antena yang bergerak-gerak di kepalanya.

*_Di balik gedung sekolah..._*

"_Okay_, Hiruma! Jadi? Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku mau minta tolong padamu..."

Mamori terbelalak. Seorang Hiruma minta tolong? _**MINTA TOLONG**_?

"Mi-minta tolong apa, Hiruma?" sahut Mamori dengan nada masih tidak percaya. Bahkan tulisan minta tolongnya saja sampai di _italic_, _bold_, dan _underlined_ juga di kapitalkan sekaligus!

"Si Monyet Sialan minta bantuan sialan padaku."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Dia ingin... err.. dijodohkan –atau apapun itu dengan murid baru sialan di kelasnya. Dia minta bantuan padaku dan si Anak Pendek. Mungkin kalau kau ikut membantu, rencana kami bisa berjalan semakin lancar! Kekeke, kau mau kan, Manajer Sialan?"

"Tunggu! Benar-benar bukan kebiasaanmu untuk membantu orang lain atas kemauanmu sendiri!"

"Kekeke, aku dan dia membuat kesepakatan dulu, bodoh!"

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Kalau berhasil, dia membayarku ¥5000! Kalau gagal, aku kurangi jatah latihan nerakanya seminggu! Cukup adil bukan? Kekeke..."

"Adil apanya, Hiruma? Itu sama sekali tidak adil!"

"Terserah!"

"Jadi? Aku harus ikut membantu dalam hal apa?"

"Itu urusan mudah! Karena banyak sekali hal menarik yang akan kita lakukan! Kekeke..."

"Hmm, bagaimana ya.."

"Ayolah, cepat jawab! Kau membuang waktuku!"

"Baiklah! Aku ikut!"

Hiruma menyeringai.

"Bagus! Kekeke..."

*_skip time waktu latihan sore; ruang ganti klub amefuto Deimon*_

Semua anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats tengah mengganti baju seragam amefuto mereka dengan seragam biasa lagi. Setelah mengalami latihan neraka yang begitu panasnya dari Hiruma pasti.

Semua otomatis memperlihatkan badan-badan atletis mereka ketika membuka baju untuk mengganti atasan. *author mimisan dan _blushing_ ngebayangin DDB yang telanjang dada*

Ya sebenarnya, badan mereka semua atletis, kecuali Kurita dan Komusubi. Mereka tetap bulat sempurna dan hanya lemak yang ada pada tubuh mereka.

Keadaan di dalam ruang klub yang isinya laki-laki yang sedang berganti pakaian itu terlihat sangat ricuh. Semua mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang tidak dapat dimengerti. Termasuk rencana mendekatkan Monta pada Megumi.

"Hey, Anak Pendek! Monyet Sialan! Bagaimana rencana kita hari ini?"

"Pasti! Kita lakukan!" sahut Monta dan Sena mantap.

Hiruma membuka bajunya, dan melemparkan seragam amefutonya dengan asal ke tempat cucian.

"Jadi? Apa langkah pertama kita?" tanya Hiruma yang sedang mengambil kemeja seragamnya di loker.

Sena yang tengah membuka baju amefutonya angkat bicara, "Entahlah... bukan kah, Kak Hiruma yang membuat rencana?"

Sena melempar seragam amefutonya ke tempat cucian, kemudian mengambil kemeja seragamnya di loker.

"Aku bisa saja membuat berbagai rencana menarik! Kekeke..." sahut Hiruma sambil mengancingkan kancing kemejanya.

"Kalau begitu, buatlah segera!" sahut Sena yang tengah mengancingkan kancing kemejanya juga.

"Tergantung si Monyet Sialan!"

"Apa?" sahut Monta yang sudah mulai memakai celana sekolahnya. "Apa maksudmu, Kak Hiruma?"

"Yah, kau mau ikut atau tidak dengan rencana sialanku?"

"Hmm, meski agak berat hati, tapi demi Megumi... iya! Aku ikut dengan rencana Kak Hiruma!" ucap Monta mantap.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Kekeke, baiklah! Sehabis ini, berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah! Termasuk si Manajer Sialan!"

"Eh? Kak Mamori juga ikut?" tanya Sena yang tengah memakai dasi.

"Iya... kita pasti akan butuh bantuannya nanti." Jawab Hiruma sambil memakai blazernya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." sahut Sena yang kemudian mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi keluar ruang klub.

*_Di luar ruang klub..._*

"Sena, sudah selesai?" sahut Mamori yang otomatis membuat Sena menoleh.

"Eh? I-iya, Kak Mamori.. hehe..."

"Bagus! Ayo pulang bersama?"

"Ng, aku tidak bisa Kak! Aku ada urusan dengan Monta..."

"Urusan apa?"

"Membantunya mendekatkan dia dengan murid baru di kelas kami, Megumi! Dan atas perintah Kak Hiruma, aku harus menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Termasuk juga Kak Mamori! Katanya Kak Mamori ikut membantu juga kan?"

"Iya. Itu juga dipaksa Hiruma... huft!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke depan gerbang!"

"Baiklah!" Sena dan Mamori berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah Deimon.

*_Gerbang sekolah.._*

"Baik, semua sudah disini kan? Yosh, kita mulai misi kita! Kekeke..." sahut Hiruma memuali 'rapat'.

"Jadi? Apa langkah pertama kita?" tanya Mamori.

"Begini..." Hiruma mulai memberikan penjelasan. "Si Monyet Sialan dan si Anak Pendek akan pergi ke rumah Murid Baru Sialan itu. Nah, tugas kita mudah untuk kali ini, Manajer Sialan! Kau coba dandani si Anak Pendek dan si Monyet Sialan! Kalian berkumpul di rumah siapa saja, lalu mulai berdandan ria! Dan tugasku, menata beberapa 'properti' dalam pesta di rumah baru si Murid Baru Sialan itu! Mengerti?"

"Properti?" tanya Sena, Monta, dan Mamori bingung.

"Mengerti maksudku bukan? Kekekeke..."

"Jangan-jangan..." Mamori mulai bergidik. Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

"Ya, kau benar, Manajer Sialan! Nah, sekarang, kau! Anak Pendek! Nanti saat di pesta, cepat temukan aku di sela-sela persembunyian di sekitar rumah Murid Baru Sialan itu! Aku akan menyelinap masuk ke rumah sialan itu, dan menyiapkan beberapa 'properti' di tanganku! Saat aku memberikan kode padamu, segera kau cari aku tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, kecuali si Monyet Sialan! Dan mungkin, kita akan sedikit berakting kali ini! Kekeke... Mengerti?"

"Siap!" sahut Sena, Monta dan Mamori bersamaan. Dan saat itu juga, mereka segera melancarkan misi mereka!

*_Di kediaman Sena..._*

Kamar Sena kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya kedatangan seorang wanita selain ibunya. Ya, Mamori datang ke rumah Sena bersama Monta untuk mendandani mereka yang akan datang ke pesta perayaan rumah baru Megumi malam ini.

Pesta dimulai pukul delapan malam nanti, dan sekarang baru pukul lima sore. Jadi, masih ada banyak waktu.

"Nah, kalian sudah mandi kan? Kalau begitu, kita mulai sekarang!" sahut Mamori memulai acara dandannya. Sena dan Monta nampak agak canggung, karena tidak terbiasa berdandan.

"Err.. jadi.. apa yang pertama, Kak Mamori?" tanya Sena.

"Hmm, apa kau punya jas, Sena?"

"Jas? A-ano... aku tidak punya.. hehehe..."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Monta?"

"Aku juga tidak punya, MAX..." sahut Monta dengan tatapan lesu.

"Ya ampun! Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa kalian pergi ke pesta?" Mamori nampak berpikir keras.

Akal jeniusnya mulai bekerja. "Aha!" muncul lampu bohlam di kepala Mamori dengan cahaya 2000 watt! *memang ada ya?*

"Kalian tidak perlu memakai pakaian resmi, kawan-kawan! Kalian bisa berpakaian biasa saja, namun tentu tidak sembarang pakai! Kita kombinasikan baju-baju yang ada di lemari Sena, agar kalian terlihat sangat _cool_! Lagipula, ukuran tubuh kalian sama! Jadi, baju-baju Sena kau pinjam saja untuk malam ini, Monta! Bagaimana?"

"Ide Bagus!" sahut Monta dan Sena bersamaan. Maka, Mamori mulai aksinya dengan memilih-milih baju di lemari Sena yang nampak keren itu.

*_1 jam kemudian..._.*

Setelah berlama-lama berdandan ria, Mamori berhasil mendandani Sena dan Monta!

Sekarang, Sena terlihat...

...

...

...

...

"TAMPAN MAX!" sahut Monta yang menjerit mewakili semua readers dan author.

"Err.. emm... a-aku rasa, kau terlalu berlebihan Monta! Hehehe..." ucap Sena sambil ber_blushing_ ria.

"Ah, tidak Sena! Kau benar-benar tampan MAX!"

"Kau juga kok, Monta! Hehehe..."

"Nah, sekarang, aku akan mengajari kalian, berbagai macam tata cara atau etika yang baik saat berpesta!" ujar Mamori yang tersenyum senang melihat Sena dan Monta yang menyetujui idenya untuk les privat dadakan.

Padahal, sebenarnya dalam lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam...

"Terpaksa..."

"Terpaksa MAX..."

"Nah! Kalian siap, anak-anak?" Mamori akhirnya mencapai cita-citanya sejak kecil. Menjadi seorang guru! Meskipun, hanya guru dadakan. Tapi saat-saat seperti ini, tentu tidak akan Mamori lewatkan begitu saja! Kapan lagi bisa berlagak layaknya guru? Apalagi muridnya yang gampang diatur seperti Monta dan Sena. Wah, _perfecto_!

*_1 jam kemudian…_*

Akhirnya les dadakan itu berakhir. Sena dan Monta nampak 'kekenyangan' mengkonsumsi semua pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Mamori dengan super rumitnya!

"Nah, saat di pesta nanti, terapkan semua yang aku ajarkan pada kalian ya?" sahut Mamori dengan memasang tampang polos karena tidak tahu bahwa Monta dan Sena sudah benar-benar muak dibuatnya. Terutama saat bagian mengajak gadis berdansa. Dibagian ini, Monta benar-benar diporsir oleh Mamori.

_**KRRIIINNNNGGGGG!**_

Terdengar suara alarm di meja belajar Sena. Oh, ternyata Sena sudah memasang waktu yang pas untuk pergi ke pesta Megumi. Sena berinisiatif menambahkan sedikit sentuhan lagi pada kostumnya. Jaket jeans warna biru terang. Sedangkan Monta, menggunakan jaket sport berwarna coklat.

Wow….

Hanya itu kata yang pantas untuk Sena dan Monta malam ini.

Sena begitu tampan dan menawan juga _cool_!

Monta terlihat keren dan err… cukup nyentrik dan lucu untuk pria monyet sepertinya!

Ralat!

Pria… pria apa ya? Ah, yang ini tidak jadi diralat! Yang pas hanya julukan pria monyet! Kekeke…

"Nah, kalian berdua! Lekaslah bergegas! Ganbatte ne!" sahut Mamori sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum manis. "Wakatta!" ujar Sena dan Monta yang mengedipkan sebelah mata juga.

*_Di Rumah Megumi…._*

-Megumi's POV-

Hmm, pesta baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Tapi kenapa sudah ada hampir setengah murid kelas 1-2 yang datang ya? Rajin sekali mereka.

Padahal, ini hanya pesta biasa.

Mereka semua juga terlihat tampan dan cantik malam ini. Berbeda jauh dengan di sekolah. Di sekolah, mereka berpakaian seadanya. Baju tidak dimasukkan, blazer tidak dikancingkan, dan… ah! Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Tidak penting…

Daripada itu, lebih baik aku menunggu di halaman depan. Siapa tahu ada yang akan datang lagi. Tapi, sepertinya semua sudah. Siapa ya yang belum?

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan ke depan gerbang rumahku yang memiliki empat tingkat ini. Jujur, aku senang menjadi orang kaya. Tapi kalau aku boleh sombong, aku tidak manja! Aku mandiri lho!

Jadi, apalah artinya kekayaan ini, kalau kita hanya mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma dari orang tua kita? Mungkin akan lebih bermakna jika kita mendapatkannya dari hasil jerih payah sendiri. Betul tidak? Hehehe…

Baik! Sekarang aku sudah disini. Di depan gerbang rumahku yang dicat dengan warna putih.

Kulihat memang tidak ada lagi yang datang. Ya sudahlah, mungkin memang sudah datang semua. Tapi ada yang membuatku berhenti melangkah kembali ke dalam rumah. Mereka…

Naik mobil? Bahkan mobil yang mewah begitu? Sebuah sedan merah merekah? Benarkah itu…

Mereka?

_**CKKIIITTTT!**_

Mobil sedan ini berhenti tepat didepanku setelah selesai ngebut nampaknya.

Dari pintu supir, terlihat yang keluar adalah…

Sena…

Sena menyetir? Mobil pula?

Dan terlihat Sena membukakan pintu penumpang disebelahnya. Huh, kenapa dia berlagak seperti membukakan pintu seorang presiden? Padahal, itu kan hanya…

Monta…

Iya, Monta! Si _Monkey of Deimon_ itu! Kenapa dia memperlakukan Monta sampai seperti bangsawan terhormat begitu? Apa jangan-jangan, selama ini Sena adalah supir pribadi sekaligus sahabat Monta ya?

Ah, itu konyol…

Tapi mungkin saja!

Perlahan mereka berdua berjalan menghadapku sambil membungkukkan badan layaknya menghadap seorang putri! Hey, apa-apaan ini?

"Selamat malam, Megumi…" sahut kedua orang itu dengan sopan.

Ralat, ralat!

Sopaaaaan sekali! Apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Apa mereka kecelakaan saat diperjalanan kemari dan terkena gagar otak? Ah, tidak mungkin…

"Selamat malam juga, Sena! Monta!" sahutku dengan tersenyum seperti biasa. Meski sebenarnya, dalam hati aku bersungut-sungut. Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini! Berlebihan!

"Nah, ayo masuk kawan-kawan!" sahutku sambil menuntun mereka ke dalam rumahku dan berjalan menuju halaman belakangku. Tempat pesta diselenggarakan. Ayah dan ibu nampak bercengkrama dengan teman-temanku.

Alunan musik pop dari DJ yang ayahku pesan, mulai membuat beberapa temanku menari riang. Ah, aku juga ingin menari, tapi dengan siapa? Hmm, menari nanti saja! Belum puncaknya! Sekarang, nikmati hidangan saja dulu.

Dan sekarang, aku lebih memilih pergi ke tepi kolam renang saja sambil menikmati jus apelku. Aku merasakan kesenangan tersendiri dengan semua ini. Kutatap kolam renang itu. Dan menerawang jauh. Entah apa, tapi aku malah senyam senyum sendiri…

Ah, aku mungkin sudah gila…

-Normal POV-

"Sena! Megumi pergi ke kolam itu! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Monta dengan agak panik.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Ah, aku juga tidak tahu!"

"Ah, bagaimana kau ini, MAX?"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara orang berbicara dari balik mikrophone kecil yang Sena pasang beberapa saat yang lalu di kerah bajunya. Dia menyamarkannya sedemikian rupa, hingga terlihat seperti _headset_ biasa.

"Anak Pendek! Masuk!"

"Ro-roger!"

"Cepat kemari! Aku ada sedikit strategi!"

"Apa? Dimana?"

"Ke halaman depan lagi! Cepat! Waktumu lima menit!"

"Ba-baik!"

Sena pergi meninggalkan Monta sendirian yang tidak mengerti apa-apa begitu saja dengan kecepatan cahayanya menuju ke depan gerbang.

*_Di depan gerbang…_*

"Yosh! Kau datang tepat waktu, Anak Pendek! Kekeke…" sahut Hiruma dengan seringai khasnya.

"Hah…hah…hah…hah…" hanya itu yang diucapkan Sena.

"Nah, ini rencananya!"

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang pada si Monyet Sialan itu, ambil segelas jus apel, dan hampiri si Murid Baru Sialan! Suruh mereka mengobrol tentang kehidupan masing-masing! Cepat laksanakan!"

"HIE? Ba-baik!"

Sena berlari lagi dengan kecepatan cahayanya menuju ke halaman belakang.

*_Di halaman belakang…_*

-Monta's POV-

Huh, apa yang dilakukan si Sena itu? Keterlaluan sekali dia! Tiba-tiba meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa alasan yang jelas! Cuma gara-gara panggilan dari si setan itu? Sialan MAX!

"Monta!"

Eh,datang juga tuh Sena.

"Darimana saja kau, MAX?"

"Go-gomen Monta! Tapi, aku harus segera memberitahumu rencana kita!"

"Hm, baiklah! Apa itu?"

Sena menceritakan semua yang ia dengar Hiruma tadi padaku.

"A-apa MAX?"

"Cepat Monta!"

"Ta-tapi.. aku tidak handal MAX…."

"Ayo Monta, kau bisa!"

"Hmm…"

"Demi Megumi!"

"Demi Megumi?"

"Demi Megumi!"

"Baiklah, MAX!"

Segera saja kuambil jus apel itu, dan berjalan menghampiri Megumi. Eh, tunggu! Benar juga! Disaat seperti ini, mengajak ngobrol Megumi dengan prinsip dan cara yang diterapkan Kak Mamori ada bagusnya juga! Baiklah, semangat Monta!

_**DEG… DEG… DEG…**_

Ah, sial! Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan lagi! Huft…

"Hei.." sapaku dengan gaya yang sok _cool_. Padahal aku sadar, aku tidak pantas bertingkah seperti ini. Ah, demi Megumi….

Demi MEGUMI, MAX!

"AH? Oh, hei juga, Monta!" dia tersenyum. Manis sekali MAX!

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyaku sekasual mungkin.

"Ahh, tidak kok… aku tidak terlihat sibuk kan? Hehehe…"

Kami-sama, tawanya pun indah dan merdu sekali saat di dengar…

Oh ya ampun, inikah yang namanya di mabuk asmara, MAX?

"Hehehe, benar juga. Kau kan tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas! Ahahaha…"

_What the hell_? Kenapa aku jadi garing begini?

"Ano… aku.. mau bicara MAX…." yah, kata-kata MAX ini benar-benar tidak bisa hilang dari mulutku. Benar-benar logat khasku.

"Bicara apa Monta?"

"Ng…. a-aku mau tahu… apa kau, betah tinggal di rumah besar ini? Pasti asyik ya, jadi orang kaya MAX!"

"Hm? Hahaha, apa yang kau bicarakan Monta? Yah, mungkin aku betah. Tapi, tidak sering juga aku merasa kesepian…"

"Kesepian?"

"Iya.. apa gunanya juga hidup bergelimang harta, tapi kehidupan kita kosong? Ah, benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan… selama ini, aku selalu sulit bersosialisai. Karena aku sering berpindah-pindah sekolah. Dan teman-temanku dulu, mudah melupakanku begitu saja, karena kepergian dan kedatanganku yang begitu cepat."

Dia tersenyum…

Dan senyumnya terlihat manis, namun itu bukan senyman bahagia… aku tahu…

Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Hmm, begitu ya. Kalau sekarang, mungkin akan berbeda, Megumi!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa menyimpan nomor hp milikku! Dan juga Sena kalau kau mau! Kami berdua tidak pernah ganti-ganti nomor kok! Dengan begitu, kami tidak akan melupakanmu begitu saja!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, MAX!"

"Ah, ya ampun! Terima kasih Monta!"

"Hihihi, tak apa, Megu…"

Akhirnya, aku dan Megumi bertukar nomor ponsel…

AKHIRNYA MAX! aku dapat nomor Megumi! NOMOR MEGUMI! NOMOR MEGUMI MAX!

Ah, aku berlebihan ya? Hahaha…

Tapi sungguh, aku senang sekali! Sepertinya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang paling indah dalam hidupku.

Ahh, Megumi…

"Eh, iya, Monta!"

"Hah? Apa?"

Duh, aku malah melamun!

"Aku mau tanya. Apakah, Sena itu sebenarnya supir pribadimu?"

Supir?

Dia bilang….

SENA SUPIRKU? MUKYAAAA PARAH!

"Huahahahahaha! Tentu bukan, Megumi! Dia sahabat sejatiku! Kenapa kau menyimpulkan begitu, MAX?"

Jangan-jangan wajah Sena yang memang mirip supir? Hey, apa yang kau bicarakan Monta?

"Oh? Kalau begitu, tadi saat di gerbang…"

"Hahaha, itu? Tadi kami hanya bercanda! Sok akting-akting gimanaaa gitu! Supaya kesan pertama kami di matamu adalah, kami ini lucu! Hahaha…"

Penjelasanku benar-benar tidak logis ya? Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang itu adalah akting yang diajarkan Kak Mamori? Sangat menjatuhkan harga diriku, MAX!

"Oh, begitu? Hahaha, ada-ada saja kalian…"

"Hahahaha, ya itulah kami!" aku cengar cengir.

Ah, kami tertawa bersama tanpa peduli setan yang sembunyi dibalik pohon itu. Iya, Kak Hiruma sudah disana dan mencatat semua ini dalam buku hitam kesayangannya itu. Cih, perusak suasana!

Tapi untuk saat ini, nikmatilah dulu moment indah dengan Megumi! Hahaha….

*_Dibalik pohon…_*

-Normal POV-

Hiruma yang sudah mencatat bahan ancamannya dengan sangat cermat di Akuma Techou, mulai menghubungi Sena kembali yang tengah mengobrol dengan temannya yang lain.

"Oi, Anak Pendek! Masuk!"

Di tempat Sena, Sena terpaksa pura-pura ke toilet supaya teman-temannya tidak curiga. "Roger, Kak Hiruma!"

"Kemarilah! Aku ada dibalik pohon, Anak Pendek!"

"Po-pohon yang mana, Kak Hiruma?"

"Kau pikir ada berapa pohon di rumah ini, Anak Pendek?"

"Eh?"

"Lihat ke arah kanan!"

Sena berbalik ke arah kanan..

Dan..

"Kak Hiruma?"

"Kekekeke…"

"Jadi, dari tadi, aku bicara bersebelahan dengan Kak Hiruma?"

"Kekeke, dasar bodoh!"

"Ah, iya.. kuakui, aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh kali ini…" ujar Sena sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Bukannya setiap hari juga selalu terlihat bodoh ya? *plak!*

"Nah, Anak Pendek! Sekarang puncaknya!"

"Puncak?"

"Sebentar lagi, si DJ Sialan itu akan memainkan musik dansa yang romantis! Dan tugasmu kali ini…"

Hiruma nampak merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya…

Itu…

"Kulit pisang?" sahut Sena bingung.

"Iya! Kau pikir kulit apa? Kulitku? Kekeke… nah! Tugasmu adalah, letakkan kulit pisang sialan ini disamping kaki si Murid Baru Sialan itu!"

"Tapi, nanti kalau dia jatuh bagaimana?"

"Itu tujuannya bodoh!"

"Eh?"

"Ketika si Murid Baru Sialan itu terpeleset, si Monyet Sialan pasti reflek memegangnya! Dan disaat itu, musik sialan berbunyi, dan si Monyet Sialan mengajaknya dansa sialan! Mengerti?"

"Ah, jadi ini yang Kak Hiruma maksdu dengan 'properti'?"

"Tepat! Kekekeke! Sekarang, cepat kerjakan!"

"Roger!"

Sena mengambil kulit pisang itu dan menghampiri tempat Monta dan Megumi mengobrol sedari tadi. Sena menempatkan kulit pisang itu diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Hingga kemudian…

"Emm, Monta! Aku mau menyimpan gelas dulu ya?" sahut Megumi sambil bersiap ke meja tempat minuman.

"Ah, aku juga! Ayo, Megumi!" ujar Monta yang mulai bersiap melangkah juga.

Tepat seperti dugaan Hiruma, Megumi akan menginjak kulit pisang itu. Monta yang melihatnya, mencoba memperingatkan.

"Megumi! Awas ada kulit pi-

_**SRET**_

_**BYYUUURRRR!**_

-sang…"

Megumi jatuh, dan Monta tidak menangkapnya. Tidak! Monta tidak menangkapnya!

Tapi…

Megumi malah…

Tercerbur ke kolam….

Iya, dia tercebur ke kolam gara-gara terpeleset kulit pisang! Dan bodohnya Monta, dia tidak merasakan reflek seorang _receiver_ ketika Megumi seharusnya ia tangkap saat itu.

Bodoh! Iya, Monta merasa sangat bodoh!

"Megumi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" sahut Monta panik. Melihat seluruh tubuh Megumi basah, dan _make_ _up_ nya juga hancur. Dia terlihat jelek. Jujur saja, Megumi terlihat jelek sekali dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Semua yang ada disana menertawakannya. Megumi yang sudah naik ke atas dibantu Monta dan Sena, hanya bisa…

Menangis…

Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, dan berlari meninggalkan pesta ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku bodoh!" geram Monta.

"A-apa maksudmu, Monta?" tanya Sena dengan nada cemas.

"Tidakkah kau lihat tadi, Sena? Dia seharusnya aku tangkap, bukan hanya aku lihat! Bodoh! Aku benar-benar bodoh! Kemana jiwa _reciever_ ku? Kenapa hilang dihadapannya begitu saja? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? KENAPA MAX?" Monta hanya terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sena yang ikut terlibat dalam kejadian ini, merasa sangat bersalah. Sedangkan Hiruma? Dia tetap terlihat tenang sambil sedikit mendecak kesal, karena rencananya gagal. Tapi dia tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung memikirkan rencana berikutnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, salah satu pembantu di rumah Megumi keluar.

"Maaf semuanya. Kata nona Megumi, pestanya disudahi saja. Dia ingin sendirian, butuh ketenangan. Jadi, dimohon semuanya kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ditambah lagi, hari sudah semakin malam." Jelas pembantu itu, dan kemudian mengantarkan semua anak kelas 1-2 ke depan gerbang.

Monta bilang pada Sena ingin pulang duluan. Mobil sedan merah sport yang disewa Hiruma dengan cuma-cuma, sudah dikembalikan lagi ke tempat asalnya oleh Hiruma sendiri. Dan sekalian pulang ke rumah saja katanya.

Sena yang sekarang hanya berdiri mematung di depan gerbang rumah Megumi hanya terus merasa bersalah, tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba…

"Sena!"

"Eh?"

Megumi keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri Sena yang tengah diam mematung tidak jelas.

"Syukurlah kau belum pulang Sena!"

"Memangnya ada apa, Megu?"

"Ano… aku ingin, kau menyampaikan permintaan maafku pada Monta. Karena aku sudah membuatnya kesal tidak bisa menolongku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jelas Megumi dengan senyum andalannya.

"Benarkah? Ah, bagus kalau begitu!" Sena menghela nafas lega.

"Hmm, terima kasih ya Sena."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah mau memperkenalkanku pada Monta! Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu laki-laki selucu dia! Tapi, aku malu untuk bicara padanya sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ah, aku kan tidak memperkenalkanmu padanya! Kalian yang saling berkenalan sendiri. Hehehe…."

"Tapi awalnya kan karena ada kau juga, Sena…"

"Ahahaha, sudahlah.." wajah Sena memerah menahan malu.

"Oh iya! Apa yang harus kulakukan Sena? Aku malu bertemu Monta…"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya…"

Sena nampak berpikir keras. Megumi menunggunya dengan sabar.

…

…

"Ah! Aku tahu!"

"Apa Sena?"

Sena melirik ke sekitar. Memastikan keadaan aman dan tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Pinjam telingamu!"

"Eh?"

"Akan bahaya kalau ada yang mendengarnya, Megu!"

"Ah, baiklah!"

Lalu Sena mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Megumi, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

*_Tidak jauh dari sana…._*

Suzuna yang tengah berjalan pulang dari supermarket, nampak mendecak kesal. "Huh, dasar kakak! Masa menyuruh adik perempuannya yang belanja? Harusnya kan dia! Huh! Menyebalkan!"

Tak lama kemudian, Suzuna melihat…

"Sena?" gumam Suzuna melihat Sena dan Megumi dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat.

"Apa yang…. Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Hati Suzuna bagai tersambar petir yang amat dahsyat. Sakit. Hatinya sakit melihat kejadian itu. Melihat Sena dan temannya yang ia tidak kenal itu sedang…

Mungkin bodoh, tapi dalam pikirannya, mereka sedang…..

Berciuman…

Suzuna berlalu dari tempat itu dengan _inline skate_ miliknya, sambil menangis terisak dan merasakan sakit hatinya. Sakit yang teramat sakit baginya.

"SENA BAKAAA!" teriak Suzuna di tengah sakit yang ia derita.

Sakit hati….

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED MAX!**_

.

Nah, nah, nah! _Mind to_ review?

Sebelumnya, maaf karena saya mengupdate agak lama. Gomen… m(_ _)m

Saya bener-bener disibukkan dengan tugas yang menggunung! DX

Dan mungkin, chap 3 juga akan lama sekali saya ulpoad! Sekali lagi, hontou ni gomenasai…

*nangis dengan penuh rasa bersalah*

.

Yah, akhir kata, tolong review ya! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu! Dan kalau mau flame, jangan pakai bahasa kasar, dan harus masuk akal yaa~

.

Yosh, sekian dari saya! Matta ne!

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinta "Monyet"**

**Chapter 3: Missunderstanding**

.

Waaiiii! Moshi-moshi minna!

Lama tak berjumpa yaa~ *baru juga beberapa hari =='*

Meski cuma beberapa hari, tapi Mayu kangeeen banget sama kalian semua! Bener-bener dah! Mayu keterlaluan banget, udah bikin kalian nunggu upload chap 3 ini! *emang ada yang nunggu?*

Huwaaaa, Mayu harap, masih ada yang menunggu lanjutan fic abal ini!

Yosh, saya balas review dulu yaa~

Dan ada kabar baik sekarang! Modemnya udah ga lemot lagii! Yaaay! XD

Jadi ini balasan review, buat yang ga log-in… ^^

Yang log-in, udah kubalas lewat pm! Horeee (?)

.

**sasaki meiwa**: hoo, masih ada typo kah? Maaf atas keteledoran author gaje ini! *jedot2in kepala ke tembok* DX iyaa, saya osis! Memangnya osis kawai yaa? ok, ini lanjutannya! ;)

**monta luph bananos**: hehehe, iya, disitu kan ceritanya Monta saking terpanahnya sama Megumi, dia jadi kehilangan jiwa penangkapnya! Hahaha… XD

**kaito-kun rangiku**: siap! Sudah saya coba semaksimal mungkin! XD

**you-kun 01 YAHA**: aaaaa, arigatou, cintakuuu! XD ini lanjutannya, khusus untukmu sayaaang *plak* XP

**Lionel Sanchez Kazumi**: Iya, benih2 cinta mulai tumbuh antara Monta dan Megu (?) XD hiruma matre? Masa sih? Setauku, dia cuma doyan duit! *sama aja!* XDD oh, wall nya ga dibales juga gapapa! Cepet sembuh yaa! ^^

**Kazu agito: **hmm, gomen ne! tapi kayanya, di chap ini hirumamo masih belum muncul.. hehehe... maaf yah! mungkin di chap depan! ^^

.

Nah, sekian balasan reviewnya! Terima kasih yaa, buat yang udah review!

maaf juga untuk balasan review yang masih aga eror...

dan entah kenapa, tapi saya mendadak ga bisa upload chap terbaru! malah eror! kenapa ya? ko bisa gitu? huhuhu... *curcol*

Ok, sekarang, lanjut ke cerita! ^o^

*_jreng jreng_*

.

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Pairing: MontaOC, SenaSuzu, RikuSuzu, HiruMamo, SenaOC

P.S: fic gaje, OOC, OC, sampah *nongol lagi kata2 Agon*, abal sangat, tidak bermutu, genre ga kerasa, etc, dsb, dll... oh ya! Disini, SenaSuzu sama HiruMamo udah jadian yaa... XD

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

_Tombol Back Menanti Anda!_

.

*_keesokan harinya_*

~Deimon; kelas 1-2; pukul 07.30~

-Sena's POV-

Bel tanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi. Semua siswa sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing, dan mulai duduk di mejanya. Termasuk juga aku. Nampak masih ada beberapa siswa yang mengobrol bersama temannya, dan ada pula siswa yang masih sibuk menyalin tugas rumah yang diberikan Ryu-sensei dengan kecepatan cahayaku.

Ternyata kalau soal menyontek, mereka juga bisa memiliki kecepatan 4.2 detik….

Dan untungnya, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasku kemarin sepulang dari pesta Megumi.

Oh iya, mengenai Megumi…

Aku jadi teringat pada Monta. Kulirik dia di sebelahku…

Lesu.

Tidak bergairah.

Dia benar-benar tidak punya semangat hidup hari ini. Kulihat juga matanya ada kantung hitam. Jangan-jangan semalam dia tidak tidur gara-gara kejadian di pesta itu?

Ah, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kata Kak Hiruma, untuk beberapa hari kedepan, mungkin tidak akan banyak rencana dulu. Dia bilang, biarkan situasi menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Ternyata, sekejam apapun Kak Hiruma, dia masih bisa sangat baik dan bijak. Jujur, aku kagum pada sifatnya yang bijak itu. Ingin aku mencobanya juga, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa..

Yah, setiap orang punya kelebihan masing-masing bukan? Hahahaha…

Ngomong-ngomong…

…

Megumi?

Kemana dia?

Aku tidak melihatnya.

Apa dia… sakit?

Kupandangi disekitarku. Aku mencoba mencari Megumi.

Hmmm….

…

…

Ah, itu dia!

Dia duduk paling pojok hari ini. Kenapa ya? Apa dia ingin agak jauh dari Monta? Aku jadi kasihan sendiri pada dua orang ini.

Huft, mereka benar-benar tidak bersemangat hari ini. Mereka juga belum bertegur sapa. Ah, Sena, bodohnya dirimu. Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sena! Gara-gara kau!

Aku hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Pusing!

"Ohayou, minna!"

Eh, Ryu-sensei!

"Ohayou mo, sensei!" sahutku dan murid sekelas. Hari ini, seperti biasa, Ryu-sensei terlambat masuk lima belas menit. Dia benar-benar hobi terlambat… huft..

Yah, akhirnya, pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasa.

*_skip time nyooo~_*

~Ruang klub amefuto Deimon; pukul 15.00~

Semua anggota tim sudah ada di dalam ruangan, dan sudah siap latihan. Namun sepertinya, ada sedikit pengarahan dari Kak Hiruma kali ini.

Sambil mendengarkan 'ceramah' Kak Hiruma, pandanganku menjelajah ke setiap sudut ruangan klub.

Ada yang belum datang…

Siapa ya?

…

_**BRAK!**_

Semua menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar itu.

Suzuna?

"Hah… hah… hah.. hah.. gomen minna! Maaf aku terlambat! Hah.. hah.. hah…"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Suzu-"

"CHEER SIALAN! NANTI KAU HARUS IKUT LARI 40 KELILING DENGAN ANAK-ANAK SIALAN INI!"

Kak Hiruma memotong perkataanku dan membentak Suzuna habis-habisan gara-gara keterlambatannya.

Ah, malangnya nasib Suzuna. Ingin sekali aku membelanya, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

Tapi pada akhirnya, ada pembela juga untuknya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan malaikat Deimon? Kak Mamori.

"Hiruma! Kau tidak boleh begitu pada Suzuna! Dia kan perempuan, masa dia disuruh lari 40 keliling juga? Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan!"

"Itu gara-gara keterlambatannya sendiri, Manajer Sialan! Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang segera berlatih! Ayo anak-anak sialan! Kau juga, Cheer Sialan!" sahut Kak Hiruma sambil menembakkan senajatanya itu ke udara.

Semuanya mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan, termasuk aku. Tapi kulihat, Suzuna yang akan pergi keluar juga untuk menjalani hukumannya, ditarik oleh Kak Mamori.

Aku memutuskan untuk menguping sedikit pembicaraan mereka. Aku tidak mau lari, jika Suzuna menderita seperti ini!

"Kak Mamori! Lepaskan tanganku, aku harus segera ke lapangan!"

"Tidak, Suzuna! Kau tidak boleh lari!"

Sekarang, Kak Mamori menatap tajam Kak Hiruma. Kak Hiruma tetap saja memasang tampang datar.

"Hiruma!"

"Ng?"

"Kau ini! Tak bisakah kau memberikan hukuman yang lebih ringan pada Suzuna!"

"Ah, aku tahu! Lari 30 keliling saja!"

"Itu bukan ringan, Hiruma! Berikan hukuman yang pantas untuk Suzuna! Seimbang dengan porsinya!"

Porsi? Memangnya makanan?

Ada-ada saja…

"Cih! Ya sudah! Selesai latihan nanti, kau bersihkan seluruh ruang klub, dan tidak ada noda, barang setitik pun!"

"Hey! Bukankah itu tugasku, Hiruma?"

"Biar, dia saja yang kerjakan! Kau harus ikut denganku nanti!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke apartemenku! Kekeke…"

Ah, lihat itu! Wajah Kak Mamori memerah! Hahaha…

"Ma-mau apa Hiruma?"

"Kita akan bersenang-senang nanti! Kekeke…"

"A-apa maksudmu? Huh, aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, hukuman untuk si Cheer Sialan tetap lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 40 putaran!"

"Eh, jangan Hiruma!"

"Kalau begitu, turuti keinginanku!"

"Ta-tapi… tapi kau tidak akan macam-macam denganku kan?"

"Hmm, kita lihat saja nanti! Kekekeke…"

"Mou, kau ini!"

"Jadi?"

"Err… ba-baiklah… Suzuna, membersihkan ruang klub saja.. aku ikut denganmu!"

"Bagus! Kekekeke…"

Aduh, Kak Mamori! Apa dia akan berada dalam bahaya? Tapi, seingatku, sekejam apapun Kak Hiruma, dia pasti masih punya hati, bukan? Kurasa, aku tidak khawatir. Selain itu, Suzuna nampak sudah ceria kembali! Dengan… err.. antena aneh yang bergerak di kepalanya itu.

*_skip time nyooo_~*

Yah, latihan hari ini berjalan dengan 'baik dan lancar' seperti biasa. Dan sesuai dengan perjanjian, Suzuna membersihkan ruang klub, sedangkan Kak Mamori dan Kak Hiruma pergi err… berkencan katanya?

Sekarang yang tersisa di ruang klub hanya tinggal aku yang sedang membereskan barang-barangku ke tas, dan Suzuna yang sedang menyapu ruang klub.

Hening mulai menyergapi kami. Padahal, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk bisa berduaan dan bercumbu dengan Suzuna. Tapi…

Kenapa dia terlihat begitu dingin padaku? Selama latihan sore tadi pun dia tidak pernah memandangku barang hanya sedetik!

Kenapa dia?

Ah, kutanyakan saja!

"Ano… Suzuna…"

Tidak ada jawaban…

"Su-Suzuna?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban…

"Suzuna-chan!"

Kali ini agak keras. Dan dia berhasil menoleh meski nampaknya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kau kenapa, Suzuna?"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

Dia kembali menyapu.

"Apa aku punya salah?"

…

"Pikirkan sendiri!"

Eh?

"A-apa maksudmu, Suzuna?"

Dia hanya diam, lalu beranjak pulang. Hanya menyapu nih?

Sebelum dia meraih gagang pintu untuk keluar, kutarik tangannya. Otomatis, dia menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan dingin. Uh, kenapa sih dia?

"Kau ini kenapa Suzuna? Katakan padaku!"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Nampak ekspresi kesal terpampang di wajah lucunya itu.

"Kau kenapa.. Suzuna-chan?" yah, aku memang jarang memanggil Suzuna dengan akhiran '-chan' belakangan ini. Entah kenapa, tapi menurutku, memanggil tanpa akhiran '-chan' bisa membuatku kedengaran lebih akrab dengannya. Namun tepat malam ini, aku kembali mengucapkan akhiran itu. Demi mendapat perhatiannya.

"Pengkhianat…" gumamnya pelan. Namun aku dapat mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang berkhianat, Suzuna?"

"Orang bodoh yang tidak merasa dirinya telah berkhianat…"

Hah?

Mungkin kalau ada 3 bersaudara Ha-Ha, mereka juga akan ikut menambahkan kata-kataku tadi.

"Ma-maksudmu apa, Suzuna?"

Dia melepaskan tangannya dariku dengan kasar. Tanpa menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaanku lagi, dia meluncur menjauh dariku dengan _inline skate_ milikknya.

Apa yang salah? Apa aku telah berbuat sesuatu padanya kemarin?

Apa gara-gara… aku bilang Megumi lebih baik darinya? Ah, tidak! Tidak mungkin! _Well_, dia memang sempat marah padaku, tapi aku rasa dia masih bisa memberi toleransi karena itu. Lantas apa? Apa penyebabnya?

Dia bilang pengkhianat? Siapa? Aku? Apa yang sudah kuperbuat, hingga dia bersikap sedingin itu padaku? Apa?

Apa?

APA?

_**CKLEK!**_

Kututup pintu ruang klub, dan mulai berjalan pulang di tengah malam yang dingin ini. Dengan memasang wajah bingung dan tubuh lemas gara-gara latihan dan kebingungan akibat Suzuna tadi.

Jika aku boleh bicara seperti Kak Hiruma, mungkin aku akan bilang..

_What the hell's going on?_

*_Di tempat Suzuna…_*

-Suzuna's POV-

Aku berjalan pulang dengan perasaan yang cukup kesal hari ini.

Ralat!

Sangat kesal!

Sudah dihukum Kak Hiruma, dibuat kesal lagi oleh Sena yang bodoh itu! Huh!

Huh!

HUUUUH!

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Pusiiing!

Sebodoh itukah Sena, hingga dia tidak menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan? Ah, SENA BAKA!

_**BRUK!**_

"Eh, gomen!" sahutku pada orang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…" ucap orang itu.

Tunggu! Dari suaranya, aku kenal! Kubuka mataku perlahan…

*awalnya aku menutup mataku gara-gara mencak-mencak ga jelas*

"Riku!"

"Hey!" sapa Riku yang memperlihatkan senyumnya.

…

Keren!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku pada Riku yang tengah makan _hot dog_ yang sepertinya habis dia beli tadi.

"Ah, hanya jalan-jalan di tengah malam.. hahaha…"

"Oh begitu…"

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa? Masih pakai seragam sekolah begitu? Ini kan sudah malam, tidak baik seorang gadis berkeliaran malam-malam. Nanti kalau ada orang jahat bagaimana? Kau bisa celaka!"

Huh, dia malah ceramah!

"Tidak Riku! Aku.. aku hanya baru pulang habis latihan di Deimon…" kataku sambil nyengir.

"Oh, latihan toh.. eh iya, kamu _cheerleader_ ya? Ahahaha, aku lupa!" sahut Riku sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya. Mirip dengan Sena.

Sena…

Aku murung lagi…

Riku yang menyadari berubahnya _mood_ku dalam sekejap, merasa heran. "Kenapa kau?"

"Tidak…"

"Ayo, kita ngobrol dulu…"

Akhirnya, tanpa bicara apapun, aku mengikuti Riku.

*_Di taman kota…._*

"Nah, ini.." sahut Riku sambil memberikan secangkir susu coklat panas untukku yang tadi ia pesan di kedai terdekat. Dia juga memegang satu miliknya.

"Arigatou.." kataku sambil tersenyum, lalu menerima susu itu. Riku langsung duduk disebelahku.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" tanya Riku memulai pembicaraan.

Haruskah aku menceritakkannya pada Riku? Yah.. kurasa dia bisa membantu.

Paling tidak, membantu meringankan beban pikiranku.

"Ini… tentang Sena…"

"Sena?" dia mengernyit sesaat. "Ah, ya.. ada apa antara kau dan dia? Bertengkar?" tanyanya yang benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Iya…"

"Kenapa?"

Kuceritakan semua yang kualami pada Riku…

*_di tempat Sena…._*

-Sena's POV-

Aku tetap melangkah dengan gontai menuju rumah. Ah, hari sudah malam. Biasanya aku pulang dengan Monta, tapi dia bilang ingin pulang duluan tadi. Dia seakan menjauhiku. Yah, itu wajar. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, gara-gara ulahku padanya.

Tapi Suzuna?

Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, tapi kenapa dia menjauhiku?

Ah, sudahlah…

Lebih baik, aku mempercepat langkahku menuju rumah.

…

…

Aku menoleh ke arah bangku taman kota yang akan kulewati ini. Itu kan…

Suzuna dan Riku?

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Kuputuskan untuk bersembunyi saja. Memang tidak baik, tapi aku rasa menguping untuk keperluan yang penting tidak apa-apa. Penting?

Apanya yang penting?

"Begitu…" nampaknya Suzuna telah menceritakan sesuatu pada Riku. Dan mungkin itu tanggapan pertama Riku.

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Riku nampak berpikir. Ada apa ya? Perasaanku tidak enak…

"Aku rasa, semua yang kau lihat itu belum tentu benar, Suzuna.."

"Maksudmu?"

Maksudnya?

"Yah, mungkin yang kau lihat itu bukan Sena…"

"Aku tidak mungkin salah! Itu benar-benar Sena!"

Hah? Jadi mereka membicarakan aku?

"Tapi, itu kan malam hari, pastinya gelap kan? Penglihatan pun tidak akan jelas kurasa…"

"Tidak Riku! Yang aku lihat itu benar-benar Sena dan temannya yang tengah berciuman!"

Apa?

BERCIUMAN? DENGAN SIAPA?

Temanku? Siapa?

"Ah, kau salah lihat mungkiin…"

"Tidak Riku, sungguh!"

"Kalaupun itu memang Sena, aku rasa belum tentu dia mengkhianatimu dengan mencium gadis lain dibelakangmu. Dia itu tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan, Suzuna…"

"Tapi aku jelas melihatnya, Riku! Jarak wajah antara mereka berdua sangat dekat!"

Aku mencoba berpikir. Siapa? Siapa yang Suzuna maksud?

"Hmm, belum tentu juga mereka berciuman kan? Siapa tahu, mereka sedang berbisik mungkin? Bisa saja kan?"

Berbisik? Tunggu! Jadi maksudnya…

Megumi?

"Berbisik? Itu tidak mungkin Riku! Untuk apa dia berbisik? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja…"

"Entahlah, tapi saranku, kau jangan berpikir negatif dulu, Suzuna. Takutnya, nanti salah paham, dan malah menjadi masalah yang besar…"

Ah, ini memang sudah salah paham Riku.

"Tidak, Riku! Aku tidak mungkin salah!"

Suzuna nampak sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Suzuna… kau salah!

Aku tidak pernah menciumnya! Aku tidak pernah mencium Megumi!

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah menangis begitu…" Riku tersenyum, lalu menyeka air mata Suzuna.

Hey, apa-apaan itu? Yang boleh begitu padanya hanya aku! Pacarnya, Kobayakawa Sena!

Suzuna nampak _blushing_, dan tersenyum simpul. Uh, apa-apaan ini? Kesempatan dalam kesempitan, heh? Riku, kau ini sungguh KEJAM!

Jadi selama ini dia mengincar Suzuna juga? Uh, kuso! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Suzuna jatuh ke tanganmu! Dia hanya milikku! Suzuna hanya milikku seorang! Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya, termasuk kau, Riku!

"Nah.." Riku kembali berbicara. "Jangan menangis lagi ya? Sekarang, kuantar kau pulang! Bagaimana?"

Huh, mengantarkan Suzuna pulang juga? _Shit_!

"Eh? B-baiklah.." Suzuna nampak malu-malu menerimanya!

"Hehe, ayo!" sahut Riku sambil menggandeng tangan Suzuna. Hey, tidak boleh! KETERLALUAN!

Tunggu!

Hey, apa itu? Suzuna pun menggandeng tangan Riku kembali? Ah, tidak bisa dimaafkan! Tapi…

Aku tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa…

Ah, sial! Kalau sekarang aku tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka bagaimana?

Tidak!

Pasti jadi hancur! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ugh! _Shit_!

_Shit_!

_SHIIIITTT_!

"Sena?"

Eh?

"Megumi?"

Sedang apa dia disini? Malam-malam begini lagi?

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya. Aku malah bingung harus menjawab apa. Kulirik sekilas, Suzuna dan Riku sudah tidak ada. Ah, mereka sudah pergi jauh…

"Aku.. aku baru mau pulang ke rumah! Hahaha, iya.." jawabku asal. Tapi, aku memang mau pulang ke rumah kan?

"Oh, begitu.. memangnya habis darimana?"

"Ha-habis.. pulang latihan.. amefuto.."

"Hmm, gitu ya."

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mau ke supermarket itu. Mau membeli sedikit cemilan." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah supermarket.

"Ah, begitu. Hmm, kalau begitu, kita sama-sama saja." Kataku menawarkan. Toh, rumahku juga searah dengan supermarket itu.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu." Ucapnya. Lalu, aku dan Megumi berjalan bersama sambil membicarakan rencana yang membuat Suzuna salah paham ini. Ah, Suzuna saja bisa berjalan bersama Riku! Aku juga bisa kok! Berjalan bersama Megumi! Huh..

*_Di tempat lain…_*

-Monta's POV-

Aku berjalan sendirian di tengah malam yang dingin ini. Kurapatkan jaketku karena angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang. Aku baru pulang membeli beberapa cemilan di supermarket yang baru selesai dibangun.

Dan tidak jauh dari tempatku, kulihat ada Sena dan Megumi. Hey, mereka tampak akrab sekali tuh?

Cih! Apa-apaan si Sena itu?

Mau merebut Megumi dariku, ya? Pengkhianat!

Dia bilang mau membantuku, tapi? Kenapa dia berjalan bersama Megumi begitu?

Hey, apa itu? Megumi menepuk-nepuk pundak Sena begitu? Apa itu? Benar-benar mencurigakan! Mereka itu kejam sekali padaku! Cih!

Terlihat, mereka juga mulai mendekat kearahku berdiri sekarang.

Akhirnya, aku berhadapan dengan mereka. "Hey, Monta!" sahut Megumi dan Sena bersamaan. Cih…

Aku hanya diam, dan kembali berjalan melewati mereka. Lihat? Mereka hanya tercengang sesaat, lalu kembali berjalan bersama! Apa-apaan ini, MAX?

Kulihat, Megumi masuk ke supermarket yang kudatangi tadi. Dan Sena berbelok ke arah rumahnya. Aku pun kembali berjalan ke arah rumahku. Apa-apaan yang tadi itu? Cih…

Dua pengkhianat! Mereka pengkhianat!

*_Esok harinya; gerbang sekolah Deimon_*

-Normal POV-

Semua siswa nampak mulai ramai memasuki sekolah. Termasuk para anggota tim amefuto Deimon Devil Bats yang baru saja selesai dengan latihan paginya. Sena, Hiruma, Monta, Mamori, dan Suzuna nampak ke depan gerbang terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki kelas. Mereka bermaksud mengantarkan Suzuna sampai ke gerbang. Hiruma sih awalnya malas, tapi karena Mamori memaksa, akhirnya dia nurut juga.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke gerbang, hanya sunyi yang ada. Biasanya mereka bercanda riang, tapi kali ini mereka tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. 'Ada apa ini?' batin Mamori yang merasakan situasi tidak enak.

Hiruma juga merasakannya, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Dia hanya terus asyik dengan permen karetnya.

Saat sampai di gerbang Deimon, ada Riku yang lewat. "Hm? Hey, teman-teman!" sahut Riku yang kebetulan lewat itu, menyapa semua teman-teman Devil Bats yang berjalan ke depan gerbang. Tidak ada yang menjawab, kecuali Mamori. "Hey juga Riku!"

Mamori heran. Kenapa semua jadi diam-diaman begini?

"Hmm, mau berangkat sekolah ya?" tanya Mamori pada Riku.

"Iya, Kak! Hehehe… hmm, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kami sedang mengantar Suzuna saja. Dia kan mau berangkat sekolah juga."

"Oh, kenapa sampai harus diantar begitu?"

"Yah, hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasih kami padanya. Karena dia, sudah membersihkan ruang klub kemarin."

"Lalu, yang lain? Kenapa tidak ikut mengantar?"

"Katanya sih, punya tugas yang harus segera diselesaikan. Hahaha, biasalah. Jadi, Cuma segini deh yang mau."

Riku melirik Hiruma. 'Setan ini mau berterima kasih juga ya?' batin Riku heran.

Hiruma yang sadar dengan apa yang Riku pikirkan, langsung berkata, "Si Manajer Sialan memaksaku."

"Ah begitu.." sahut Riku. 'Ternyata memang tidak mungkin setan itu berterima kasih.' Batin Riku.

"Hmm, aku harus segera berangkat!" ucap Riku yang sudah siap jalan. Suzuna mulai bicara. "Aku ikut Riku! Arah sekolahku dan arah sekolahmu sama kan?"

"Ah, iya… baiklah! Ayo!"

"Semua, aku duluan, ya?"

"Iya.." sahut Monta.

"Hati-hati ya." Ucap Mamori.

"Cepat pergi sana!" bentak Hiruma

"Hiruma!" sahut Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Cih.." hanya itu yang Hiruma katakan. Akhirnya, Riku dan Suzuna berlalu.

Tidak lama kemudian, datang Megumi. "Hey!" sapa Megumi pada Monta, Sena, Mamori, dan Hiruma.

"Hey!" sahut Mamori. Yah, Megumi sudah kenal dengan Mamori dan Hiruma.

Tentu kita tahu, Megumi kenal Hiruma saat di kantin waktu itu. Dan Megumi kenal Mamori karena Monta yang memperkenalkannya.

"Eh! Sena! Kita ke kelas yuk! Ada yang mau aku bicarakan!"

"Eh?" Sena mulai bersuara. Dari tadi dia hanya diam karena kesal pada Suzuna.

"Ayoooo…" Megumi menarik tangan Sena menuju ke kelas. Monta diam. Dengan menahan amarah pastinya. "Cih.." hanya itu yang diucapkan Monta. Lalu dia berjalan kesal menuju kelas, tanpa berpamitan pada Mamori.

Benar-benar bukan Monta yang biasanya…

"Kenapa dengan bocah-bocah sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori. Yah, lama-lama, Hiruma heran juga melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Hiruma pun berjalan bersama Mamori menuju ke kelas.

"Entahlah, Hiruma.. tapi mereka semua terlihat aneh hari ini…"

"Apa mungkin ada masalah diantara mereka?"

"Eh, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Hiruma!"

"Tapi nampaknya, bocah-bocah sialan itu sedang dalam masalah sialan yang cukup sialan rumitnya."

"Bisa tidak kau tidak memakai kata sialan di setiap kalimatmu? Itu mengganggu!"

"Terserah aku dong, Manajer Sialan! Lagipula…"

"Lagipula?"

"Yah, nampaknya mereka memang sedang ada dalam masalah rumit.."

"Seperti?"

"Kau tahu? Salah paham.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?"

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya bukan? Coba kau perhatikan tadi! Waktu si Cheer Sialan berjalan bersama teman masa kecil sialan si Anak Pendek, si Anak Pendek langsung terlihat marah. Dan saat si Murid Baru Sialan berjalan bersama si Anak Pendek, si Monyet Sialan yang marah. Itu menandakan, mereka semua sedang terlibat dalam persoalan salah paham sialan."

Mamori benar-benar pusing menerjemahkan setiap nama orang yang dikatakan Hiruma. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengerti.

"Jadi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan Hiruma?"

"Cih, kenapa kau melibatkanku? Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi Hiruma, mereka kan anggota tim kita! Sebentar lagi juga ada pertandingan, kalau mereka kondisinya seperti itu, kita mungkin kalah!"

"Benar juga sih.."

"Jadi?"

"Ah, terpaksa aku harus membuat rencana sialan lagi!"

"Rencana apa, Hiruma?"

"Kekekeke…" Hiruma menyeringai seram. "Begini…"

"Hmm?"

Mamori mendengarkan semua rencana Hiruma.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED MAX!**_

.

Jadi? Apakah rencana Hiruma dan Mamori? Dapatkah semua salah paham ini terselesaikan? Apa yang akan terjadi?

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya! XD

.

Fyuh.. *ngelap keringet*

Akhirnya, selesai juga fic ini! Cukup panjangkah? Waaaiii, bagus! *plak* XD

Yah, semoga saya bisa update kilat yaa! Ditunggu reviewnya! Flame juga boleh… ^^

Tapi, masuk akal dan pakai bahasa yang sopan yaa… kritik dan saran juga ditunggu!

Yosh, akhir kata…

Matta ne! XD

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cinta "Monyet"**

**Chapter 4: HiruMamo's Plan**

Semuaaa! Ini Mayuuu! XD *ga ada yang nanya* ==

Sekarang, Mayu datang lagi dengan membawa chap 4! X3

Chap 4 disini, mungkin bakal lebih banyak hirumamo yang berperan!

Soalnya, disini hirumamo bakal jadi cupid (?) atas kisah cinta Monta yang berbelit-belit! XDD

Nah, sebelumnya, Mayu balas review dulu yaa~ XDDD

Kali ini, Mayu balas lewat review ya, yang udah log-in...

Maaf, soalnya Mayu ga sempet buka-buka inbox. Banyak tugas yang menunggu! Ini juga nyempet2in aja update fic *plak* XDDD

.

**BloodStained Kagamine Len**: iya tuh, Sena sama Megu jahat banget yaa... *ditempeleng Sena* XD karakter Hiruma terasa? Huwaa, syukurlah! *sujud2* XDD penasaran sama apa yang dikerjakan Mamo di apartemen Hiru? Kita tanya orangnya! XDDDD kak Mamoooo!

Mamori: hm?

Mayu: ne! Waktu itu, Kak Mamori ngapain aja di apartemen Kak Hiruma? X3a *muncul antena kaya Suzuna (?)*

Mamori: i-itu... *blushing*

Hiruma: hanya sedikit bersenang2, author sialan!

Mayu: hoo... bersenang2 yang bagaimana? XP

Hiruma: kekeke, tanya saja pada ayah dan ibumu, mereka kalau bersenang2 bagaimana! Kekeke...

Mayu: he? o.o

Hiruma: ayo, manager sialan! Kita pergi saja! *menghilang ditengah kelelawar merah (?)*

Mayu: jangan2... *blushing sendiri* O/O

**Lionel Sanchez Kazumi**: Sena ooc? Waah, gomen! Tapi syukurlah kalau itu membuat ficnya jadi menarik! XD wah, udah sembuh ya? Syukurlah... XDb yosh, ini chap 4 nya! :3

**nasaka**: iya, aku juga baru sadar, ternyata jadi cinta segi lima (?) endingnya harus MontaMegu! *plak* XD rencana hiru, diutarakan disini! X3

**Kazu agito**: iya, saya usahakan romance di chap ini diperbanyak yaa! XDb

**Rieyama Yuuko**: sayangnya, disini mungkin lebih cenderung hirumamo QwQ tapi kuusahakan, rikusuzu tetep nyempil! XD

**Aoihoshi a.k.a Fiqih**: novel? Waah, kualitas fic ini jauh dari kata "pas" untuk kategori novel! Jelas2 ini fic ancur gini, mau dijadiin novel? Waaa, tidaaaak! *plak* yaa, sebenernya sih boleh2 aja, asal saya dapet komisi $_$ *ditendang* XD nama lengkap megu? Hehehe, itu sengaja ga saya utarakan di awal, karena dari nama itulah, akan muncul sebuah puncak cerita yang hot! *bletak* XD

**levina-rukaruka**: rencana sialan hiruma, akan diutarakan di chap sialan ini! XD makasih udah terus ikutin ceritanya yaa~ :3

**sasaki meiwa**: iya, benar2 missunderstanding MAX! XDDD

**monta luph bananos**: i-iyaa... ^^a diakhir, pasti monta happy! *mungkin?* kekeke... X)

**you-kun 01 YAHA**: jangan bawa2 panggilan anehku itu disini, cowo setan! XP *tendang* fufufu, tenang aja, rencana sialan hiruma, pasti berjalan dengan mulus! Fufufu... X3

**pendhiploveall**: makasih! Ini lanjutannya~

**kaito-kun rangiku**: sippo! Ini rencana sialannya hiruma! X)

.

Yosh, sekian balasan reviewnya!

Nah tanpa bla bla bla lagi...

Sekarang, mari lanjut ke fic! \O/

*_jreng jreng_*

.

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Pairing: MontaOC, SenaSuzu, RikuSuzu, HiruMamo, SenaOC

P.S: fic gaje, OOC, OC, sampah *nongol lagi kata2 Agon*, abal sangat, tidak bermutu, genre ga kerasa, etc, dsb, dll... oh ya! Disini, SenaSuzu sama HiruMamo udah jadian yaa... XD

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

_Tombol Back Menanti Anda!_

.

*_skip time waktu pelajaran~_*

~ruang klub amefuto Deimon; pukul 14.30~

-Hiruma's POV-

Kupandangi jam dinding sialan di klub.

Baru jam segini? Cih, ternyata latihan masih lama. Dan sekarang aku hanya duduk sendirian di sofa sialan yang empuk ini. Kemana si Manager Sialan itu? Kupikir dia harusnya datang sekarang juga, untuk membicarakan soal latihan sialan sore ini! Cih, dasar lelet...

Daripada itu...

Kumainkan laptopku saja...

Kubuka laptop VAIO putihku.

Terpampang jelas ikon maskot devil bats. Kumasukkan _password_ yang sudah kubuat khusus untuk mengamankan laptop sialanku.

Kuketikkan _password_ itu..

"Mamori"

Kekeke, aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengetikkan password itu.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, terpampang dekstop dengan wallpaper seluruh anggota devil bats yang tengah liburan musim panas sialan dulu.

Aku mulai berpikir...

Sekarang?

Apa?

Ah, bosan sekali rasanya. Sialan! Kemana si Manager Sialan itu? Berani sekali dia membuat setan menunggu! Cih...

Sepertinya aku sedikit sering berdecih kali ini...

Ah, ya sudah! _Hack facebook_ orang-orang sialan sajalah! Kekeke...

Baru saja akan kumasukkan modem sialanku, suara menyebalkan muncul...

_**BRAK!**_

"Hiruma! Maaf aku terlambat! Hah... hah... hah..."

Ternyata si Manager Sialan. Ah, bagus! Akhirnya dia datang juga!

Aku tak menanggapi sedikit pun dari perkataannya.

Dia sedang kelelahan saja, tak kuambilkan minum.

Malas ah...

Kumasukkan laptopku lagi ke dalam tas, dan kusimpan di loker. Sekarang, aku hanya memperhatikan si Manager Sialan itu yang sedang mengambil minum dari dapur. Lihat? Tak perlu diambilkan minum pun, dia bisa ambil sendiri. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot.

Selesai minum, dia langsung menghampiriku dengan wajah memelas sialannya yang membuatku sumpah jijik sekali melihatnya! Huek!

"Hiruma.. maafkan aku! Aku sudah terlambat! Maaf..."

Dia menunduk dalam-dalam..

Hoo.. taktik yang bagus. Sekaligus menjengkelkan.

"Kau tahu, jam berapa ini? Kau itu terlambat 6 menit 45 detik!"

"Maaf, Hiruma! Tadi ada rapat komite disiplin, jadi aku wajib menghadirinya!"

"Lebih penting mana rapat sialan itu dengan strategi tim kita, Manager Sialan?"

"Keduanya juga penting!"

Apa?

_**CKREK!**_

Kutodongkan pistolku tepat di keningnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, kubunuh kau!"

"Ma-maksudku... le-lebih penting strategi tim!" dia berkata dengan gemetaran. Dapat kulihat jelas itu.

"Keh! Bagus kalau kau mengerti!" kusimpan kembali pistolku. Kekeke, bodohnya dia! Ini kan pistol mainan! Mudah sekali ditipu si Manager Sialan ini! Kekeke...

Dan aku heran, kenapa aku bisa suka padanya ya? Ah, sudahlah...

Tak penting..

"Hi-Hiruma.."

"Ng?"

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Sudah jelas kita akan bersenang-senang! Kekeke..."

"A-apa?"

Aku mendekat ke arahnya, dan kuangkat dagunya. Kekeke, wajahnya merah sekali.

Kudekatkan juga wajahku padanya.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku menunggumu disini sampai bosan setengah mati, Manager Sialan?"

"U-untuk mengatur strategi?"

"Salah!"

"La-lalu?"

"Untuk ini..."

Wajahku semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Dekat...

Dekat...

Hingga akhirnya...

Bibir kami bersentuhan. Ya, kucium bibir sialannya yang kecil, manis, dan lembut itu.

Entah kenapa, tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Aku suka rasa dari setiap sisinya. Benar-benar nikmat untuk ukuran 'pemuas hasrat setan'. Kekeke...

Dan kalau dihitung, mungkin ini adalah ciuman yang ke 333 kali. Wah, nomor yang bagus! Kekeke..

*_3 menit kemudian..._*

Kulepaskan ciuman kami.

Ah, nikmat sekali rasanya.. *hey, ini fic masih rated T!*

Dan...

Hoo, mukanya merah sekali. Lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Kekeke...

Kuacak rambutnya gemas.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita bicarakan rencana sialanku yang tadi pagi kita bicarakan!" aku duduk santai di sofa.

"Rencana?" dia ikut duduk disebelahku.

Kurangkul bahunya ah..

Kekeke, kelihatan mesra kan kalau begini?

"Iya, rencana sialan yang aku katakan padamu saat mau ke kelas sialan tadi pagi."

"Hmm, soal mereka berlima itu?"

"Yap..."

"Kau pikir, itu akan berhasil?"

"Aku jamin! Aku tidak pernah gagal dalam membuat rencana! Kekeke..."

"Hmm, jadi, akan kita mulai kapan?"

"Sekarang saja, saat latihan..."

"Kau yakin? Maksudku, anggota yang lain pun pasti akan merasa curiga nantinya. Sedangkan waktu itu kau bilang, rencana ini rahasia! Hanya kita yang tahu!"

"Iya, itu benar. Makanya, kau harus pintar-pintar berakting kali ini, Manager Sialan!"

"Hmm, aku ragu, Hiruma.."

"Tak perlu ragu! Tinggal ikuti semua perintahku, maka semua akan terselesaikan, dan kembali seperti semula! _Okay, honey_?"

Huek, sebal juga ternyata mencoba mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikan itu.

Kudekatkan lagi wajahku padanya sambil tersenyum.

Entah ini senyum setan atau senyum jahil, yang jelas bukan senyum manis.

Wajahnya memerah lagi. Ah, apakah semua perempuan wajahnya harus selalu memerah ketika wajah mereka berdekatan dengan laki-laki? Cih, aneh...

Ketika aku sedang menikmati waktu berduaku dengan si Manager Sialan, sebuah suara yang lagi-lagi membuatku berdecih muncul...

_**BRAK!**_

-Sena's POV-

Kubuka pintu klub dengan agak keras, karena aku takut terlambat latihan.

Tapi..

Betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat Kak Hiruma dan Kak Mamori didalam...

Mereka sedang...

Eh, berciuman?

A-aku rasa aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Dan lihat aku sekarang! Mungkin aku hanya memasang tampang bodoh saat ini.

Ah, aku benar-benar datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Kulihat, Kak Hiruma mulai berdiri, dan menghampiriku. Oh Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku...

Kulihat, dia mengeluarkan dua senjatanya. Bazooka di tangan kiri, dan AK-47 di tangan kanan.

"Kau pilih kanan atau kiri? Kanan, berarti kuburan, kiri berarti alam baka." Ucapnya dengan begitu seram dan tak terbantahkan.

_**GLEK!**_

Ya Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku...

"Hiruma! Kau tidak boleh begitu pada Sena!" kulihat Kak Mamori langsung berdiri didepanku sambil menghadap Kak Hiruma. Ah, pada akhirnya, ada juga penyelamatku.

"Minggir kau, Manager Sialan!"

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau jauhkan senjatamu dari Sena!"

"Kubilang minggir!"

"Tidak!"

"Minggir!"

"Tidak!"

"Minggir!"

"Tidak!"

"Cih, baiklah, baiklah!" kulihat, Kak Hiruma akhirnya (terpaksa) mengalah. Dia mulai menjauh, dan munuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam amefuto.

"Sena, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" sekarang, aku harus menghadapi 'kakakku' sendiri. Haah..

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Kak Mamori!"

"Sungguh? Kau tidak terluka kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kak! Tenanglah..." aku langsung menuju ruang ganti, dan langsung berubah menjadi eyeshield 21! Ya, meskipun pada dasarnya, Kak Mamori sudah tahu kalau aku ini sang eyeshield.

*_skip time nyooo~_*

-Mamori's POV-

Latihan sore sudah dimulai. Meskipun hari ini terasa dingin, tapi bagi anggota devil bats mungkin tetaplah panas.

Haah, aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Hiruma yang selalu saja seenaknya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong...

Aku jadi teringat rencana kami. Inikah saatnya?

Aku memberikan kode pada Hiruma...

'Hiruma!'

Dia menoleh dan membalas.

'Apa? Tak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk?'

'Maaf, tapi bagaimana dengan rencana kita?'

'Lakukan sekarang, Manager Sialan! Sudah, jangan ganggu! Aku sibuk!'

Dengan itu, berakhirlah pembicaraan kami melalui kode tangan itu. Dan aku pun segera melancarkan aksiku. Aku menuju ke klub.

_**CKLEK**_

Kubuka pintu klub.

Kosong.

Bagus! Ini saatnya! Kumasukkan sebuah kertas berisikan tulisan pada tiap-tiap tas yang dituju. Tas Monta, Sena, Suzuna.

Tugasku selesai! Sekarang, tinggal-

"Kak Mamori?"

"Suzuna!"

Oh tidak!

"Apa yang kakak lakukan disini?"

"I-itu... a-aku hanya.. ah, aku hanya mengambil catatan yang tertinggal iya.. hahaha.."

Duh, aku tak jago akting lagi!

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya Suzuna! Hahaha, aku harus segera kembali ke lapangan! Dah.." aku langsung melesat cepat ke lapangan. Kulihat Hiruma memasang tampang heran padaku dari jauh.

Dia memberiku kode.

'Ada apa?'

Aku membalas kode itu.

'Hampir ketahuan! Maaf..'

'BAKA! Jangan sampai terulang lagi! KUSO MANE!'

'Gomen ne, Hiruma...'

'Pulang latihan, tunggu di klub! Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali!'

'Mau apa?'

'Memberikan bagian dari rencana pada si bocah Seibu, dan si Anak Baru Sialan itu!'

'Baiklah, aku mengerti...'

Dengan itu, berakhirlah pembicaraan kode tanganku dengan Hiruma.

*_skip time waktu latihan sore..._*

~Ruang klub amefuto Deimon; pukul 17.00~

-Hiruma's POV-

Latihan sialan sudah selesai. Tinggal menjalankan rencana sialan bersama si Manager Sialan. Kekeke...

"Hiruma!" nah, itu dia si Manager Sialan memanggil.

Dia datang dari luar ruang klub. Habis darimana dia?

"Apa?" sahutku padanya.

"Bagaimana rencana kita?"

"Sudah berjalan lancar seperti yang kurencanakan.."

"Hm? Riku dan Megumi bagaimana?"

"Baru saja kukirimi e-mail sialan dari laptopku..."

"Apa? Tapi kau mana mungkin mengirimkannya atas nama akunmu sendiri?"

"Baka! Tentu tidak! Aku tidak sebodoh itu! Apa gunanya jika kemampuan _hacker_ milikku tidak berfungsi disaat seperti ini? Kekeke..."

"_Hacker_?"

"Iya, _hacker_. Ah, susah menjelaskannya pada manager bodoh sepertimu! Kekeke.."

"Mou, kau keterlaluan!"

Dia menggembungkan pipinya. Keh! Aku selalu gemas melihat wajahnya itu! Kekeke...

"Nah, Manager Sialan! Besok, kita lihat bagaimana hasilnya! Kau ikut denganku besok!"

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Nanti ku kirim pesan! Sekarang, kita pulang!"

Dengan itu, kurangkul bahu si Manager Sialan, dan kami pulang bersama ke rumah.

*_kediaman Kobayakawa_*

-Sena's POV-

_**CKLEK**_

Kututup pintu kamar dan kubaringkan badanku di kasur.

Ah, rasanya latihan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan!

Selain itu, Suzuna juga masih bersikap dingin padaku. Aaah, rasanya aku _bad mood_ sekali hari ini.

Oh ya, cek _handphone_ ah! Siapa tahu Suzuna mengirimiku pesan.

Kuambil tasku. Ku acak-acak isi di dalamnya.

...

Ng? Apa ini? Ada kertas.

Kubaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

Hmm, tulisannya di print, tidak memakai tulis tangan. Mencurigakan...

...

_Untuk Sena..._

_Sena, aku ingin bertemu denganmu di taman kota besok pagi. Tepat jam 10 ya! Kutunggu! _

_Ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan!_

_From:_

_Megumi_

...

Di taman kota? Mau apa? Hmm, tidak biasanya! Ada apa ya?

Aku jadi penasaran!

Hmm, tunggu besok saja!

Sekarang, segarkan badan dulu, makan malam, lalu tidur!

*_kediaman Taki_*

-Suzuna's POV-

_**TAP...TAP..TAP**_

Yak! Akhirnya, sampai juga di depan rumah! Rintangan berikutnya, menghadapi kakakku yang idiot itu, lalu sampailah aku di garis _finish_, yaitu kamarku!

_**CKLEK**_

Kubuka pintu rumah. Tepat seperti dugaanku, kakakku yang idiot itu sudah ada di ruang tamu sambil berputar-putar tidak jelas seperti biasanya.

Hiraukan saja Suzuna, hiraukan...

"Ahaha, selamat datang, adikku yang cantik~"

"Iya, iya..."

Aku langsung menuju ke kamar.

_**BLAM**_

Kututup pintu kamar.

Kubaringkan tubuhku yang lelah ini di kasur.

Tapi hari ini aku tidak begitu lelah. Karena biasanya aku kelelahan ditambah harus mengurusi kakakku yang idiot itu selama latihan. Tapi tadi kakak tidak latihan, karena ada urusan dengan temannya.

Hmm, sebaiknya, kusiapkan jadwal pelajaran untuk nanti.

Daripada hanya berdiam diri seperti ini?

Kubuka tas milikku.

...

Eh, surat?

Dari siapa ini?

Kubuka surat itu...

...

_Untuk Suzuna_

_Suzuna, besok temui aku di taman kota jam 10 pagi ya! Ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan!_

_Jangan terlambat, okay? See you.._

_From:_

_Riku_

...

Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali? Dan kenapa Riku pakai di print segala? Kenapa tidak tulis tangan saja? Ah, mungkin dia hanya mau bergaya ya..

Hahaha, pikiran bodoh.

Ya sudahlah, yang jelas, besok ke taman untuk bertemu Riku!

Yaaa~ semangat!

*_kediaman Kaitani_*

-Riku's POV-

"Riku, cepat makan malam dulu! Main gamenya bisa ditunda sebentar kan?"

"Iya, bu, sebentar!"

Huh, itulah ibuku! Selalu mengganggu kesenanganku saat bermain game. Padahal, kapan lagi aku bisa bermain game dengan santai tanpa tugas dan rasa lelah setelah bermain amefuto?

Huh, ya sudahlah...

Kumatikan game itu, dan beranjak makan malam.

*_skip time waktu makan_*

Nah, makan sudah, tinggal tidur.

Sebelumnya, buka e-mail dulu ah...

Hehehe, sudah lama tidak chatting!

Kunyalakan komputerku, dan kupasang modem.

Langsung kubuka situs _yahoo messenger_. Langsung saja aku _sign in_.

...

Ada pesan masuk! Dari siapa ini?

...

_Untuk Riku_

_Riku, besok temui aku di taman kota, tepat jam 10 pagi! Ada hal penting ang mau kubicarakan denganmu! Jangan telat ya..._

_Kutunggu!_

_From:_

_Suzuna_

...

Suzuna? Wah, tumben sekali?

Hmm, ya sudahlah. Yang jelas, besok aku harus bertemu Suzuna.

Malam ini, _online_ dulu! Hahaha...

Oh, lihat itu! Di daftar _chat_ ada Kak Hiruma! Ah, sapa jangan ya?

...

Lebih baik jangan...

Haah, menyapa di chat saja aku takut, apalagi di dunia nyata?

Aku ngobrol dengan yang lain saja.

*_kediaman Raimon_*

-Monta's POV-

"Nyam...nyam...nyam..."

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kau makan pisang terus?"

"Biar saja ayah! Pisang itu enak MAX!"

"Ah, kau ini! Ya sudah! Selesai makan pisang, bantu ayah bekerja di halaman belakang!"

"Muki? Mau apa?"

"Membetulkan kran air. Pipanya tersumbat..."

"Oh, baiklah MAX!"

"Bagus..."

Dan ayah pun pergi berlalu dari kamarku.

...

Huh, ayah selalu mengganggu kesenanganku saat memakan pisang! Padahal, ini saat-saat yang paling kunantikan! Agar bisa makan pisang sepuasnya, tanpa diganggu oleh latihan amefuto MAX!

Kumasukkan lagi satu pisang ke dalam mulutku. Tuhan, entah kenapa, makanan ini terasa selalu enak MAX!

_**KRIING...KRIING..**_

Muki? Ada pesan masuk!

Dimana hp-ku? Dimana? Dimana MAX?

Kucari ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

...

Tidak ada MAX!

Bagaimana ini? Eh tunggu!

Coba kuingat...

Ng...

Aha! Di dalam tas! Kubuka tasku.

Dan benar saja, hp-ku ada dialamnya.

Dan...

Muki? Apa itu?

Secarik kertas...

...

SURAT MAX!

Kubaca ah! Mungkin saja dari kak Mamori!

...

Hey, kenapa tulisannya di print?

...

_Untuk Monta_

_Monta, temui aku di taman kota tepat jam 10 pagi besok ya! Jangan terlambat! Ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan! Kutunggu ya..._

_From:_

_Mamori _

...

KAK MAMORIIIIIII! AKU DATANG MAAAXX!

Hatiku berbunga-bunga sekali MAX! Aku senang!

Tapi...

Kenapa rasanya tetap ada perasaan yang mengganjal ya? Ah, sudahlah! Yang jelas, sekarang cepat habiskan pisang, pergi membantu ayah sebentar, lalu tidur, dan bertemu kak Mamori!

Semangat MAX!

*_kediaman Megumi_*

"Nona, makan malam sudah siap!" sahut salah satu pembantuku dari luar kamar.

"Iya, aku segera kesana.."

Dan aku pun menuju ruang makan.

...

Eh? Kenapa makanannya banyak sekali? Ada dua piring dan dua gelas. Siapa yang mau makan bersamaku?

...

"Silahkan duduk, Megumi.."

...

Aku menoleh.

Dia...

Kenapa dia disini?

Sedang apa dia?

"Ikkyu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya mengunjungi rumah baru dari saudaraku sendiri. Memangnya tidak boleh? Hehehe..."

"Kau... tapi paling tidak, beri aku kabar terlebih dahulu!"

"Hahaha, bukan kejutan namanya kalau begitu!"

"Apa kau tidak dimarahi, pergi dari Shinryuuji?"

"Tidak. Hari ini untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, Shinryuuji diliburkan. Karena akan ada renovasi. Jadi, daripada aku bosan, lebih baik aku berkunjung kesini! Karena kata ayahmu, kau sudah mulai hidup baru disini! Hahaha..."

"Kau ini! Ya sudah, ayo makan!"

"Hng, baiklah.."

Dan akhirnya, aku makan bersama saudaraku yang sudah lama tak kujumpai ini, Ikkyu.

Ya, Hosokawa Ikkyu.

Aku senang sekali dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Terakhir kami bertemu, mungkin waktu masih SMP.

Ah, aku merindukannya.

*_skip time waktu makan_*

Sekarang, aku menonton tv bersama Ikkyu di ruang santai.

Kami juga sesekali berbincang mengenai kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan sendiri.

Aku membuka e-mail di hp, dan Ikkyu, hanya asyik menonton berita olah raga.

Hmm, lama tak buka e-mail, rasanya kangen juga waktu chatting dengan Ikkyu. Hahaha...

...

Eh, ada pesan masuk? Siapa ini?

...

_Untuk Megumi_

_Megumi, besok kita ketemu di taman kota jam 10 ya! A-ano... ada yang mau kubicarakan! Ahaha, datang ya! Jangan terlambat!_

_From:_

_Sena_

...

Sena? Ah, tumben sekali?

Hmm, ya sudahlah, yang jelas, besok aku harus bertemu Sena!

Aku yang asyik membuka e-mail, tak sadar kalau sedari tadi Ikkyu memperhatikanku yang mendadak senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Megumi?"

"Eh? Ah, tidak kok! Hahaha, hanya senang saja, sedang ngobrol dengan banyak orang."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Ano, Ikkyu.."

"Ng?"

"Besok temani aku ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke taman kota. Aku mau bertemu temanku!"

"Hmm, baiklah, tak masalah.."

"Ah, terima kasih!"

Yak! Besok, aku minta Ikkyu menemaniku saja! Sekalian mengajak dia jalan-jalan kan? Hahaha...

*_Apartemen Hiruma_*

-Hiruma's POV-

Oh yeah! Pasti anak-anak sialan itu sudah membaca seluruh rangkaian pesan itu! Kekeke, besok aku hanya tinggal menonton saja! Kekeke...

Dan... oh! Lihat itu, di daftar _chat_ ada si Bocah Seibu Sialan, dan si Anak Baru Sialan! Kekeke, mereka pasti sudah membaca e-mail yang ku kirim. Kekeke...

_**DRRRT...DRRRT... **_

_**YA-HA! Fucking Manager Calling! YA-HA!**_

Cih, menggangu saja!

Kuangkat telepon itu.

"Apa?" 'sapaku' _to the point_.

"Mou, Hiruma! Harusnya kau sapa dulu! Tidak sopan sekali!"

"Ya..ya.. nanti saja! Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana besok?"

"Ya, besok kita pergi ke taman kota sialan jam 10 tepat! Aku akan menjemputmu besok, jadi jangan bangun siang! Kekeke.."

"Huh, ya tidak lah! Ngomong-ngomong, apa menurutmu rencananya akan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja! Pasti! Kekeke..."

"Hmm, Ya sudah kalau begitu... aku tidur duluan ya, Hiruma!"

"Hng, ya sudah, tidur sana!"

"Selamat malam! _Youichiku_.."

_**KLIK**_

Sambungan terputus.

Dia bilang, 'Youichiku'?

Kekeke, dasar Manager Sialan..

Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengatakan ini, tapi...

"Selamat malam juga, _Mamoriku_..."

Ah, mengucapkan kalimat itu terasa geli untukku! Padahal orangnya tidak dengar, dan aku hanya bergumam.

Ah, ya sudahlah! Tak penting! Yang penting besok! Kekeke...

~Keesokkan harinya, taman kota, pukul 10.00~

-Normal POV-

Sesuai setiap isi surat, semua yang mendapat pesan itu datang ke taman kota tepat waktu.

Pertama, Sena.

"Mana Megumi? Katanya mau bertemu?"

...

Lalu kemudian, Suzuna.

"Sena?"

"Suzuna? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu..."

"Ah, begitu..."

...

Datanglah Riku.

"Kalian?"

"Riku?" sahut Suzuna dan Sena bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sena?" tanya Riku.

"Aku mau bertemu temanku. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mau bertemu Suzuna. Karena dia mengajakku bertemu disini.."

"Tunggu!" Suzuna ikut masuk ke pembicaraan. "Bukannya kamu yang mengajakku bertemu disini, Riku?"

"Apa?" sahut Riku heran. "Aku tidak mengajakmu! Justru kau yang mengajakku kan?"

"Hah? Aku tidak pernah mengajakmu kok..."

...

Lalu, datanglah Monta. Seperti biasa, dia datang sambil memakan pisang.

"Muki? Kalian bertiga sedang apa?" tanya Monta pada Riku, Sena, dan Suzuna.

"Monta?" sahut Sena yang menyadari keberadaan Monta.

Monta hanya menatap Sena cuek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Monta?" tanya Suzuna pada Monta yang tengah asyik dengan pisangnya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Kak Mamori MAX!"

"Janji?" tanya Suzuna heran.

"Iya, janji! Dia ingin bertemu denganku disini, karena katanya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan MAX!"

"Hmm, kenapa tempat janjiannya sama ya? Rasanya benar-benar kebetulan.."

...

Tak lama setelah itu, Ikkyu dan Megumi datang.

"Hai semua.." sapa Megumi pada teman-temannya yang tengah bingung satu sama lain.

"Hai, Megu...mi..." sapaan Sena agak macet, karena dia melihat Ikkyu bersama Megumi!

"Ikkyu?" Sahut Sena.

"Yo!" balas Ikkyu.

Monta yang merasa mendengar suara Ikkyu, langsung menoleh. Karena tadi posisi dia berdiri itu, membelakangi Megumi dan Ikkyu.

"Kau?" sahut Monta heran.

"Monyet? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" balas Ikkyu dengan sangat tajam.

"MUKYAA! Aku buka monyet MAX!"

"Berisik! Monyet tetaplah monyet!"

"Aduh, sudahlah!" Megumi melerai. "Aku tahu, kalian ini musuh bebuyutan di amefuto! Tapi jangan bawa pertengkaran kalian diluar amefuto juga!"

"Iya iya..." ucap Monta dan Ikkyu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa datang bersamanya?" tanya Riku pada Megumi

"Oh, itu... begini, sebenarnya-"

...

"Datang juga kalian.." sapa Hiruma dan Mamori

"Eh?" sahut semua yang ada disana. Kecuali Hiruma dan Mamori tentu.

"Kak Mamori? Kak Hiruma?" sahut semuanya lagi.

Wah, kompak sekali!

"Kekekeke, sesuai rencana rupanya! Semua berjalan mulus! Kekekeke..." kekeh Hiruma dan tersenyum licik.

"Maaf, membuat kalian bingung..." sahut Mamori dengan senyum malaikat andalannya.

"Tunggu! Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?" tanya Sena yang sedari tadi sudah kebingungan setengah mati.

"Kak Mamori! Cepat jelaskan, kenapa kau datang dengan dia, MAX!" tanya Monta frustasi karena tidak jadi jalan berdua dengan Mamori.

"Kak Mamori, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Riku tetap tenang.

"Jelaskan, Kak!" sahut Suzuna.

"Sepertinya ada salah paham disini..." pikir Ikkyu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih?" pikir Megumi dengan pusingnya.

"Kekekeke..." hanya itu yang diucapkan Hiruma. Sedangkan Mamori hanya diam. Berpikir untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat di situasi seperti ini.

.

_**To Be Continued MAX!**_

.

Nah, nah! Apa yang akan terjadi di tengah pembicaraan yang memusingkan itu? Seberapa dekat sebenarnya hubungan Ikkyu dan Megumi? Apa maksud sebenarnya dari rencana Hiruma dan Mamori? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya! XD

.

Fyuh, jadi juga chap 4 ini.. =='

Maaf telat ya, habis beberapa hari yang lalu, saya sempat sakit, dan dirawat di ruang ICU..

Saya hampir saja mati, kalau tidak ada yang membantu mendoakan saya sewaktu saya di ambang kematian bersama alat pacu jantung sialan itu. *lebay* XD

Makasih buat semua temen fb ku, yang sudah mendoakanku...

Tanpa kalian, mungkin chap 4 ini takkan pernah ada... :')

Hahaha, maaf, curhat blak-balakan... XD

.

Yah, segitulah dulu! XDD

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! XD

Jangan lupa review! Flame juga boleh! Asal masuk akal, dan bahasanya sopan yah.. XDd

Babai! *menghilang (?)*.

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinta "Monyet"**

**Chapter 5: Hosokawa Megumi**

.

Yaaa! Mayu kembali nih! XD

Sekarang, chap 5 sudah apdet! X3

Makasih buat yang udah review yaah! XD

Ini balasan reviewnya! Xd yang sudah login, dah kubalas di pm yah! XD

.

**Kazu agito**: hmm, iya, sama2! Aku sendiri juga coba membayangkan gimana hiruma sama mamori ciuman sebanyak itu! Hahaha, gila, nafsu banget! *dikemplang* XD ini sudah apdet~ :3

**Rieyama Yuuko**: okeh, ini apdetnya Rie-chan! :3d

**kaito-kun rangiku**: aku sakit... sakit KPP! Apa itu KPP? Cari tau sendiri! XDD iya, ini sudah apdet~ x3

**you-kun 01 YAHA**: iya iya, kamu juga ikut doain aku waktu itu kok! Arigatou~ ^^

**sasaki-meiwa**: sakit KPP meiwa-kun.. tau KPP? Kalau ga tau, cari tahu sendiri! XDDD

**monta luph bananos**: hahaha, iya, aku kelupaan megumi's povnya! Hahaha, aku teledor sekali! XDv iya, makasih juga udah doain yah.. n.n

.

Nah, sekian balasan reviewnya.. ;3

Sekarang, mari menuju ke fic langsung! XD

*_jreng jreng_*

.

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Pairing: MontaOC, SenaSuzu, RikuSuzu, HiruMamo, SenaOC

P.S: fic gaje, OOC, OC, sampah *nongol lagi kata2 Agon*, abal sangat, tidak bermutu, genre ga kerasa, etc, dsb, dll... oh ya! Disini, SenaSuzu sama HiruMamo udah jadian yaa... XD

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

_Tombol Back Menanti Anda!_

.

Mamori masih memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk mengutarakan maksud dari rencananya dan Hiruma. Tapi dia takut teman-temannya tersinggung nanti.

Sedangkan Hiruma hanya cuek dan membiarkan Mamori kesulitan berpikir.

"Cepat jelaskan, MAX! Apa maksud kalian berdua?" sahut Monta yang sudah emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Be-begini Monta..." Mamori mulai bicara. "Aku dan Hiruma tidak suka dengan suasana yang sangat tidak nyaman ini. Kalian tahu? Kalian selalu berusaha saling berdiam diri satu sama lain... jadi... err..."

"Intinya begini..." Hiruma akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kalian semua terlibat dalam masalah salah paham sialan! Makanya kukumpulkan kalian semua untuk saling membicarakan tentang masalah salah paham sialan ini..."

"Salah paham?" sahut semuanya, minus Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Salah paham bagaimana, MAX?" tanya Monta yang benar-benar sudah pusing 100 keliling.

"Sayangnya... " Mamori kembali bicara. "Aku dan Hiruma tidak begitu mengerti percisnya bagaimana. Karena yang mengalami kesalah pahaman ini adalah kalian. Kami hanya mencoba membantu kalian untuk saling berbicara tentang kebenaran."

"Kebenaran?" pikir Sena. 'Aku rasa, ini memang saatnya..' batin Sena.

"Suzuna..." panggil Sena.

"Ng?" sahut Suzuna masih dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi... aku sempat mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Riku malam itu. Ketika kau menangis setelah pulang dihukum Kak Hiruma membersihkan klub."

Mata Suzuna dan Riku terbelalak.

'Apa Sena melihat yang kulakukan pada Suzuna juga?' batin Riku khawatir.

"Aku melihat semua yang kalian lakukan, Suzuna.. Riku..."

"Apa kau marah soal itu?" tanya Suzuna.

Sena terdiam sejenak.

Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum. Namun senyumnya jelas berbeda. Bagai senyum sinis.

"Kalau aku tidak cinta padamu, tentu aku tidak akan marah, Suzuna..."

"Apa?"

"Aku jelas kesal Suzuna! Mana ada laki-laki yang tidak kesal melihat kekasihnya sendiri berduaan dengan sahabatnya? Mana pulangnya bergandengan tangan pula! Huh.."

"Sena, maafkan aku! Aku dan Riku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain teman! Dan juga, kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati apa? Melihatmu berciuman dengan wanita lain? Ehem, maksudku dengan dia!" sahut Suzuna sambil menunjuk Megumi.

"Eh, kenapa aku? Kapan aku berciuman dengan Sena?" pikir Megumi bingung.

"Suzuna, aku tidak pernah mencium Megumi!" ujar Sena. "Waktu itu aku sedang membisikkan rencanaku padanya soal..." Sena melirik Monta.

Monta yang sadar akan hal itu langsung menatap Sena dingin. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Monta.." Sena mulai menjelaskan semuanya. "Aku tahu, Monta sakit hati akan kedekatanku dengan Megumi. Se;lain itu, aku juga tidak suka akan kedekatan Suzuna dengan Riku. Megumi yang tidak tahu apa-apa, malah jadi korban disini. Pertama, aku ingin menjelaskan pada kalian, Suzuna, Riku..."

Sena menarik nafas panjang.

'Ayo, Sena! Ungkap semua kebenaran!' batin Mamori.

'Tumben si Anak Pendek itu tidak grogi?' pikir Hiruma yang malah ngawur.

'Hmm, lalu peranku disini ngapain?' batin Ikkyu yang merasa tak dianggap.

"Suzuna..." sahut Sena mulai bicara. "Aku hanya ingin kau percaya. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Aku tak pernah mencium Megumi. Aku saat itu hanya membisikkkan rencanaku pada Megumi untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Monta, karena itu permintaannya."

Monta terbelalak.

Sena menggenggam tangan Suzuna erat.

"Suzuna, aku juga mohon padamu. Jangan pernah berpaling dariku ya?" Sena menatap Suzuna penuh cinta.

Suzuna terdiam. Dia ingin mempercayai Sena, tapi hatinya masih merasa ragu.

"Suzuna..." giliran Riku yang berbicara. "Percayalah pada Sena. Dia itu laki-laki sejati! Hahaha..." ujar Riku yang berusaha memantapkan hati Suzuna pada Sena.

Suzuna terdiam. Mencoba berpikir sejenak.

"Sena..." akhirnya, Suzuna berbicara. "Aku..."

"Apa, Suzuna?"

"Aku... percaya padamu.." ujar Suzuna dengan seulas senyum yang membuat Sena bahagia.

"Oh, syukurlah! Terima kasih Suzuna!" spontan Sena memeluk erat Suzuna.

"Hey, hey! Kalau mau bermesraan jangan di depan umum..." sindir Riku.

Otomatis, Sena dan Suzuna saling menjauh lagi.

"Hahaha, gomen. Ano.. Riku, maaf ya. Aku sudah sempat menyalahkanmu." sahut Sena sambil memeluk 'kakak' laki-lakinya itu.

Riku pun memeluk Sena kembali.

"Tak apa Sena. Aku bisa mengerti." Sahut Riku dengan gaya yang tetap santai seperti biasanya.

"Baik, aku rasa, aku sudah tidak diperlukan disini!" Monta beranjak pergi karena merasa teracuhkan.

"Tunggu Monta!" sahut Megumi sambil menarik tangan Monta.

Monta terdiam.

"Aku... aku juga ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu!"

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, Megumi..."

"Monta, kumohon! Ijinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya!"

...

"Baik, sebentar saja.." Monta melepaskan tangannya dari Megumi, dan menatap Megumi datar.

"Monta... aku tahu, kau marah akan kedekatanku dengan Sena kan? Aku tahu kau menyukaiku! Aku tahu semuanya dari Sena. Dan.. dan aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu, Monta! Aku dan Sena hanya teman! Selama ini kami dekat, karena Sena dan aku sering membicarakan bagaimana caranya aku bisa dekat denganmu Monta!" jelas Megumi dengan muka yang memerah.

"Lalu?" tanya Monta tetap datar.

"Saat di dekat supermarket waktu itu.. aku lihat tatapan kesalmu. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Kau kesal karena aku begitu dekat dengan Sena. Aku Cuma mau menjelaskan, waktu itu kami kebetulan bertemu, dan kebetulan kami menuju ke arah jalan yang sama. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama juga."

Monta hanya diam.

Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa ternyata Megumi memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia berpikir, dengan begini, mungkin hanya tinggal mencari saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta. Dan lagipula, dia sebenarnya sudah memaafkan Megumi atas kejadian di dekat supermarket itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana Monta?" tanya Megumi memastikan.

Monta tersenyum.

"Kumaafkan..."

"Benarkah Monta?"

"Kenapa tidak? Hahaha.. ya sudahlah, ayo pulang! Lagipula, masalahnya sudah selesai! Aku duluan! Dah semuaa!" dengan begitu, Monta pun berlalu.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya salah paham ini terselesaikan juga!" tutur Megumi lega.

"Megumi!" sahut Ikkyu.

"Apa Ikkyu?"

"Ayo pulang! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Hm? Baiklah. Semuanya, aku duluan ya! Dadah!"

Ikkyu dan Megumi pun pergi.

"Nah..." Hiruma mulai bicara. "Berhubung masalah salah paham sialan ini sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita pergi, Manager Sialan!"

"Hmm, iya kau benar. Semuanya, aku dan Hiruma duluan ya! Sampai jumpa!"

Maka Mamori dan Hiruma pun pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Suzuna dengan polosnya.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga jalan-jalan dulu?" saran Riku yang ditanggapi dengan wajah cerah Suzuna dan Sena.

"AYOO!" sahut Sena dan Suzuna semangat. Maka Riku, Sena, dan Suzuna pergi berjalan-jalan bersama.

Hari itu sangat indah bagi mereka.

*_kediaman Megumi_*

-Megumi's POV-

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Ikkyu?" tanyaku seraya merebahkan diriku di sofa. Ikkyu pun melakukan hal yang sama, dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Megu, apa kau menyukai si monyet itu?"

"Tentu saja! Dia itu lucu, dan dia juga menyukaiku karena diriku! Bukan karena harta-harta ini! Aku dapat melihat itu dengan jelas di matanya!"

"Ya, tapi saranku, sebaiknya kau menjauh darinya, Megumi."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu orang yang tak bisa memegang janji! Sekarang saja dia begitu padamu! Padahal lama-lama, suatu hari dia akan mengkhianatimu juga!"

"Kau gila! Aku ragu kalau Monta seperti itu!"

"Aku pernah melihatnya sendiri, Megumi! Jujur saja, aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan si monyet itu! Jadi, menjauhlah darinya!"

"Apa gara-gara kau ini musuhnya? Aku rasa tidak ada hubungannya dengan melarangku dekat bersama Monta!"

"Jelas ada! Kita ini dari keluarga Hosokawa! Kita ini dari keluarga terpandang, dan aku tak mau kau dekat dengan pria monyet tidak jelas seperti dia! Aku diberi amanat oleh ayahmu, agar menjagamu selama aku disini! Jadi, turutilah semua perkataanku, karena apa yang kukatakan, sama saja dengan ayahmu yang mengatakannya! Dan kau tentu tak akan melanggar perkataan ayahmu kan?"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi! Pokonya, mulai detik ini juga, kau tak boleh dekat dengan si monyet itu! Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, Megu! Ingat itu!"

Lalu, Ikkyu pun pergi berlalu meninggalkanku di ruang tamu sendirian.

Menjauhi Monta?

Apakah harus?

Tapi, semua yang dikatakan Ikkyu adalah amanat dari ayah. Aku tak berani melawan ayah.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Menjauhi Monta... tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau jauh dari Monta lagi! Tapi...

Ayah...

Sebaiknya kutelepon ayah agar jelas!

*_di suatu perusahaan besar di Osaka_*

-Normal POV-

Disinilah Ayah Megumi berkerja. Di Osaka, sebagai manager dari sebuah perusahaan terkemuka. Tampak di mejanya, Ayah Megumi begitu sibuk menandatangani berbagai macam berkas dan menerima telepon dari sana sini.

Hingga akhirnya, saat istirahat di kantornya tiba.

"Oh ya ampun, lelahnya!" sahut Ayahnya Megumi yang lebih akrab disapa Daisuke itu.

_**KRIINNG... KRINGG...**_

"Aduh, siapa sih yang menelepon di saat jam istirahat begini?" Daisuke mengambil ponselnya.

"Megumi?"

Dia pun mengangkat telepon dari anaknya itu.

"Halo? Ada apa anakku?"

"_Ayah! Ada yang mau kutanyakan!"_

"Apa sayang?"

"_Tapi, aku tidak menganggu ayah kan?"_

"Tentu tidak. Ada apa?"

"_Ayah, apakah, yang menyuruh Ikkyu datang ke rumah adalah ayah?"_

"Oh, iya! Ayah yang menyuruhnya untuk menemanimu! Agar dia bisa menjagamu selama ayah dan ibu dinas diluar kota. Dan supaya dia juga bisa menjaga pergaulanmu! Ayah tidak mau kau bergaul dengan sembarang orang, Megumi! Lagipula, dia kan sedang libur dari Shinryuuji, jadi ayah tertolong olehnya."

"_Tapi ayah, bukankah ayah mengajarkan padaku untuk bergaul dengan siapa saja?"_

"Ya, kecuali kalangan orang-orang aneh dan... katakanlah, dibawah rata-rata..."

"_Kenapa? Kenapa begitu ayah? Aku tidak suka!"_

"Kau harus menuruti semua perkataan ayah! Dan selama disana, turutilah perkataan Ikkyu! Jangan pernah membantahnya, atau ayah akan menghukummu sepulang dari Osaka!"

"_B-baik ayah. Maaf menganggu.."_

_**KLIK**_

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

*_kediaman Megumi_*

Megumi benar-benar terpukul kali ini.

Hatinya merasa sakit ketika harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa tidak diperbolehkan dekat dengan orang-orang seperti Monta.

Padahal, dia baru saja sangat senang karena bisa dekat dengan Monta lagi.

Tapi mau tidak mau, dia harus menuruti ayahnya. Dia tidak pernah mau mencari perkara dengan ayahnya yang menurutnya galak itu.

Sebaiknya, hanya menjauh dari Montalah jalan yang terbaik.

"Gomenasai... Monta-kun.." gumam Megumi lirih sambil menitikkan air mata.

Dan dari pintu dapur, Ikkyu yang mendengar semua percakapan antara Megumi dan ayahnya itu merasa iba.

"Maaf Megu... amanat tetap amanat.."

~Keesokkan harinya; Gerbang sekolah SMA Deimon; pukul 07.00~

Nampak di depan gerbang Deimon, Hiruma, Mamori, dan Sena tengah berkumpul bersama sehabis latihan pagi tentunya.

"Haaah.. hari ini benar-benar terasa segar MAX!" sahut Monta dengan semangat.

"Iya, hari ini, begitu cerah." ujar Sena sambil memandangi langit di pagi hari yang begitu cerah dengan burung-burung yang tengah berkicauan.

"Nah, sebaiknya, kita lekas masuk!" sahut Mamori yang sudah siap jalan dengan Hiruma menuju ke kelas.

'Ya, ayo.." sahut Sena dan Monta.

Tiba-tiba...

Saat Sena melihat ke belakang, dia melihat Megumi berjalan memasuki area sekolah dengan muram.

Kenapa lagi dia? Itu yang terlintas di pikiran Sena.

"Pagi Megumi!" sapa yang akan menuju ke kelas, kecuali Hiruma tentunya.

Tapi Megumi tidak menghiraukannya. Dia justru berlari semakin cepat menjauhi Sena, Monta, Hiruma, dan Mamori.

"Kenapa Megumi?" pikir Mamori.

"Jangan-jangan salah paham sialan lagi.." pikir Hiruma yang asal tebak.

"Bukan, sepertinya, masalahnya lain..." ujar Sena dengan tatapan seriusnya.

'Megumi.. kenapa lagi kau?' batin Monta bertanya-tanya.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED MAX!**_

.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana Monta menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Megumi? Akankah Hiruma dan Sena kembali turun tangan kali ini? Dan apakah yang akan dilakukan Ikkyu nanti? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya! XD

.

Wuoggh, jadi juga dah!

Maaf lagi-lagi telat update! Sumpahnya, tugas menggunung banget dan tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja! Jadi, baru sekarang deh bisa update lagi!

Maaf ya, maaf... *nangis bombay* TwT

Okeh, seperti biasa, Mayu cuma minta reviewnya! Flame juga boleh, tapi bahasanya yang sopan dan masuk akal yaa~ XDv

Sekian dulu deh dari saya! XDD

Thatha (?) XDDDD

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cinta "Monyet"**

**Chapter 6: Spy**

.

*tet tetet teteeeeett* kekuataaan, Scrapy! *ditabok*

Yaaa~ XD

Inilaaah, author gila kita, Mayu-chaaan!

Mayu kembali dengan chap 6! *semangat menggebu2*

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah review, Mayu ga nyangka, akhirnya ada yang review juga...

Hiyaaa! *nangis lebay*

Okeh, ini dia balasan review buat yang ga login.. :D

.

**Kazu Agito H.S**: ceritanya dingin? Hiyaaah, gomen! QwQ saya berusaha lebih baik di chap ini deeh! DX makasih yaa...

**monta luph bananos**: hahaha, iya, makasih! Ini updatenya! XD

**sasaki-meiwa**: iyaaa! Dan berikutnya, akan lebih banyak kejutan lain! XD ini diaa~ XDD

**you-kun 01 YAHA**: makasih you~ :3 ini lanjutannya...

**kaito-kun rangiku**: memendekkah? Maaf! QwQ kayanya di chap 5 aku kurang maksimal ya? Semoga di chap ini bakal lebih dapet feelnya (?) (_ _)

.

yosh, sekian balasan reviewnya, mari langsung ke fic! X3

semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan.. (_ _)

*_jreng jreng_*

.

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Pairing: MontaOC, SenaSuzu, RikuSuzu, HiruMamo, SenaOC

P.S: fic gaje, OOC, OC, sampah *nongol lagi kata2 Agon*, abal sangat, tidak bermutu, genre ga kerasa, etc, dsb, dll... oh ya! Disini, SenaSuzu sama HiruMamo udah jadian yaa... XD

.

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

_Tombol Back Menanti Anda!_

.

*_skip time waktu pelajaraaan..._*

~Jam istirahat; kantin deimon~

Nampak di meja nomor 21, para anggota Devil Bats tengah berbincang ria sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Yaa, semua nampak senang, kecuali Monta.

"Monta, kau kenapa?" tanya Sena yang menyadari sikap Monta yang tumben sekali tidak bersemangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Kau sakit, Monta?" tanya Mamori penuh rasa cemas yang selalu kumat mendadak.

Monta hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Sepertinya si Monyet Sialan ini sedang galau! Kekekeke..."

Monta langsung menatap heran Hiruma. "Galau?"

"Ya, kau sedang mengalami kegalauan sialan, Monyet Sialan! Kekeke..."

"Yah, kurasa Kak Hiruma benar..."

"Nah, sekarang, ceritakan apa masalah sialanmu! Ingat, misi sialan kita belum selesai, Monyet Sialan!"

"Misi?" tanya semua anggota Devil Bats kecuali Monta, Hiruma, Sena, dan Mamori.

"Iya, misi perjodohan sialan." Jelas Hiruma yang tetap tak menghilangkan penempatan kata sialan.

"Perjodohan? Memangnya Monta mau dijodohkan dengan siapa, Hiruma?" tanya Kurita dengan sorot mata penasaran.

"Anak Baru Sialan di kelasnya." Jawab Hiruma singkat padat dan jelas.

"Siapa anak baru itu?" tanya Musashi sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Hmm..." Hiruma memutar pistolnya. Dan pistol itu berhenti tepat pada seorang gadis yang tengah memesan ramen di tempat antrian. "Anak itu.." Hiruma menunjuk gadis itu, Megumi.

Semua langsung menatap Megumi yang tentu saja tak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh anggota Devil Bats.

'Megu..' batin Monta saat melihat Megumi.

Megumi yang hendak berjalan menuju ke mejanya, melihat Monta dan yang lain memperhatikkannya, langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Megumi!" sahut Monta yang spontan berlari mengejar Megumi yang mulai menjauh dari kantin.

"Cih, seperti di sinetron saja.." pikir Hiruma sambil meniup gelembung permen karetnya.

*_di atap sekolah..._*

Megumi berusaha mencari tempat sembunyi dari Monta.

Namun terlambat. Monta sudah berhasil mengejarnya.

"Megumi..." sahut Monta dari belakang Megu. Megu tak menoleh, dia hanya diam.

"Megumi, kau sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Monta. Tapi Megu tetap tak menggubris sedikit pun.

Monta berjalan mendekat ke arah Megumi.

...

"Berhenti, sebelum kupukul kau!"

"Eh?"

Sontak Monta berhenti berjalan saat Megumi mengatakan kalimat yang cukup kasar untuk gadis sepertinya.

"Kumohon, Monta... jangan dekati aku lagi.." Megumi mengepalkan tangannya keras. Menahan tangis.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah? Baru saja kemarin kita senang karena bisa dekat lagi, tapi kenapa sekarang kau memintaku menjauh? Apa aku punya salah? Katakanlah!"

"Tidak Monta. Kau tak punya salah apa-apa padaku.."

"Lantas kenapa? Kenapa kau memintaku menjauh darimu?"

"Aku... aku cuma tidak mau ada masalah lagi.."

"Masalah apa, Megu? Kita semua sekarang sudah tak ada salah paham lagi! Dan kalau kau seperti ini terus, maka akan kembali timbul masalah yang sama seperti kemarin!"

"Diam!"

Megu hampir saja berteriak keras jika ia tak berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Megu..."

"Kumohon Monta... menjauhlah.. jangan pernah sapa aku lagi!"

"Kau ini kenapa, Megumi? Kalau aku punya salah yang tak kuketahui, katakanlah!"

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak punya salah apapun padaku!"

"Lantas kenapa?"

Monta agak membentak di bagian kalimat itu. Membuat suasana hening seketika.

Hanya hembusan angin yang membuat suasana makin teganglah yang terdengar.

...

"Megu..."

"Pergilah..."

"..."

"Pergilah, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

"Kau bohong..."

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kau menangis.."

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"Jujurlah..."

"Monta, harus berapa kali kukatakan, pergilah!"

"Baik! Aku pergi! Kalau itu memang maumu! Selamat tinggal, dan jangan pernah sapa aku! Itu maumu kan? Kuturuti!"

Monta pun beranjak pergi dari atap sekolah dengan rasa amarah yang bergejolak.

_**BRUK**_

Megumi pun terduduk lemas. Air mata akhirnya menetes di pipinya.

"Monta...hiks.. maafkan aku..."

*_sementara itu..._*

Dibalik tumpukan kardus bekas di atap sekolah, Ikkyu bersembunyi sambil melihat foto Megumi dan Monta yang ia dapatkan saat mereka beradu mulut tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Megumi. Ini perintah Ayahmu..."

*_di sisi Monta..._*

-Monta's POV-

Sial! Sial! SIAALLL!

Kenapa sih, Megumi? Kau tiba-tiba menjauh dariku tanpa alasan yang jelas! Apa kau sebenarnya tak suka berteman dengan pria sepertiku? Jika iya, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja? Mungkin akan lebih baik dan tidak menyakitkan seperti saat ini!

"Monta!"

Aku menoleh pada orang yang memanggilku itu.

"Sena?"

"Syukurlah, aku menemukanmu! Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Megumi!"

Aku tertunduk lemas. Rasanya hatiku sakit kembali mendengar nama Megumi.

"Monta?"

"Sena, apa menurutmu, aku tak pantas punya sahabat seperti Megumi?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kemarilah..."

Aku duduk di kursi halaman belakang sekolah. Kuajak Sena duduk, dan ia menurut saja.

"Sena, ada yang mau kuceritakan padamu..."

"Apa itu, Monta?"

"Aku merasa, Megumi menjauhiku karena alasan khusus. Maksudku, sepertinya dia menjauhiku karena ia tak suka padaku! Anggaplah, suka disini, dalam artian memilih teman! Sepertinya dia tak suka berteman dengan orang sepertiku!"

"Apa maksudmu, Monta? Jelas-jelas dia mau berteman denganmu, karena dia menyukai orang sepertimu!"

"Tidak Sena.. aku rasa, dia hanya berpura-pura.."

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Monta! Belum tentu dia bermaksud begitu! Mungkin saja, dia hanya sedang punya masalah dengan keluarganya! Jadi, dia agak err.. tempramen mungkin?"

"Jangan bodoh, Sena! Lihat secara logika! Dia terus-terusan menjauhiku, bahkan saat jam pelajaran juga! Tapi pada teman-teman yang lain tidak! Itu tandanya dia mengasingkanku kan?"

"Tidak begitu Monta! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu!"

"Sena, seumur hidupku, Megumi adalah satu-satunya teman wanita pertamaku yang mau menerimaku apa adanya.. maka dari itu, aku tak mau kehilangan dia.."

"Bagaimana dengan Kak Mamori dan Suzuna? Mereka juga menerimamu apa adanya.."

"Tidak. Kak Mamori dan Suzuna tidak suka dengan sifatku yang kata orang-orang seperti monyet. Dan mereka juga tidak suka dengan labelku sebagai _Monkey of Deimon_. Aku tahu itu.."

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau semua itu benar?"

"Aku bisa merasakannya...lagipula, terlihat jelas dalam cara mereka memperlakukanku."

Sena hanya diam. Mungkin dia memikirkan kebenaran kata-kataku.

Aah, sudahlah, ternyata curhat pada Sena tidak membuahkan hasil. Apa mungkin, pada...

*_skip time waktu pelajaraaan..._*

~Pulang sekolah; ruang klub amefuto Deimon~

-Normal POV-

BRAK!

Monta membanting pintu sekeras mungkin. Hingga setan yang berada di dalamnya _sweatdrop_ dan mulai mengeluarkan aura setannya.

"KAK HIRUMA! KAK HIRUMA!" Monta memanggil Hiruma dengan lebaynya.

"Aku tepat di hadapanmu, Monyet Sialan.." sahut Hiruma dengan tambah _sweatdrop_ dan mendadak berhenti memainkan jarinya pada lapto VAIO miliknya itu.

"Kak Hiruma! Aku..aku mau bicara.."

"Apa?"

Monta pun duduk berhadapan dengan Hiruma. Suasana yang tegang dan serius seakan mulai menghampiri. Tapi Hiruma tetap dengan gaya cueknya, sambil meniup gelembung permen karet dan kembali mengetik sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Ada apa, Monyet Sialan?"

"Kak Hiruma, aku mau tanya."

"Tanya apa? Sudah, jangan banyak basa basi lagi!"

"Kak Hiruma! Jika seorang gadis tak mau berteman dengan kita lagi, kira-kira penyebabnya apa?"

"Ng? Tentang si Anak Baru Sialan itu ya?"

"Begitulah..."

"Kekekeke..."

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin saja.."

"Oh.. ja-jadi, kenapa?"

"Ada banyak alasan sialannya, Monyet Sialan!"

"Apa itu? Tolong sebutkan!"

"Pertama, gadis sialan itu tidak suka terhadap pria yang tak berduit! Kekeke..."

"Ng?"

Monta mengambil dompetnya, dan mengeluarkan uang di dalamnya satu per satu.

1 yen...

2 yen...

3 yen...

4 yen...

*_2 jam kemudian_*

300.000 yen...

300.001 yen...

300.002 yen...

300.003 yen...

...

Hiruma semakin _sweatdrop_.

"Oh, baiklah, cukup Monyet Sialan!"

"Eh? Tapi uangku belum selesai kuhitung!"

"Kubilang cukup!"

"B-baiklah..."

"Nah, uangmu banyak. Berarti penyebabnya bukan dari keuanganmu.."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin dari sikap sialanmu.. atau wajah jelek sialanmu itu! Kekekek..."

"Huh, mana mungkin! Aku ini tampan MAX!"

"Jangan percaya diri dulu, Monyet Sialan! Ingat, selama ini kau mengincar si Manager Sialan? Kalau kau tampan, dia pasti sudah tergila-gila padamu selama ini, dan tentu tak akan mau menjadi pacar sialanku! Kekekeke..."

Monta berpikir sejenak.

"Benar juga..." Monta tertunduk muram. "Tapi Kak Hiruma! Megumi bilang, dia mau menerima siapapun menjadi temannya apa adanya!"

"Ada kalanya seorang gadis berakting untuk mendapatkan banyak teman, Monyet Sialan! Setelah dia rasa cukup, barulah ia bongkar semua di akhir! Apalagi gadis kaya seperti dia! Uang dan wajah di nomor satukan!"

"Tidak! Aku yakin, Megumi tidak seperti itu!"

"Lalu kau pikir apa penyebab sialannya, Monyet Sialan?"

"Hmm, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan keluarganya!"

"Hmm, menarik! Kita coba cari tahu! Kekekeke..."

"Mau memata-matai lagi?"

"Kau pikir apa lagi yang mungkin terlintas di pikiranku kalau bukan itu, Monyet Sialan!"

"Tapi.."

"Kau mau si Anak Baru Sialan itu kembali lagi padamu, tidak? Kalau tidak sih ya sudah... bukan masalah juga bagiku..."

"B-baiklah! Aku ikut! Err, tidak mengajak Sena?"

"Kurasa kali ini tidak perlu. Dia mau kencan dengan si Cheers Sialan.."

"Oh, begitu.. baiklah!"

*_skip time waktu latihan sore~_*

~gerbang sekolah Deimon~

Nampak di depan gerbang Deimon, ada setan dan monyet sedang berbincang. Membicarakan strategi yang mungkin bisa mereka pakai saat memata-matai nanti.

"Nah, Monyet Sialan! Kau siap?"

"Iya!"

"Pakai ini!"

"Muki?"

Hiruma melemparkan beberapa helai baju pada Monta. Monta menangkapnya dengan cekatan.

"Baju apa ini? Untuk apa?"

"Kalau kau ingin memata-matai, kau harus menggunakan beberapa perangkat mata-mata juga, Monyet Sialan!"

"Hah?"

Hiruma pun berubah!

*_jreng jreng_*

Hiruma memakai baju ala Sherlock Holmes!

Mungkin bedanya, Hiruma membawa senapan dan Akuma Techou, bukan kaca pembesar dan pipa.

Monta _sweatdrop_ dengan suksesnya.

"Ayo, kau pakai juga baju detektif sialanmu itu!"

"Haruskah?"

"Harus!"

_**GLEK**_

Monta pun memakai baju detektifnya.

*_jreng jreng_*

Bayangkanlah seorang Sinichi Kudo, berwajah seperti Monta sambil membawa pisang! Author aja ngakak guling-guling.

"Nah, kau siap, Monyet Sialan?"

"Baik!"

*_acara pun dimulai!_*

Megumi berjalan pulang ke depan gerbang sekolah Deimon. Menunggu jemputan yang akan mengantarnya hingga ke rumah.

Monta dan Hiruma sudah bersembunyi di atas pohon dekat gerbang itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku sudah menyakiti perasaan Monta?" gumam Megumi sambil tetap menunggu jemputannya sendirian.

"Monta, maafkan aku. Aku juga tak mau begini..."

Monta terbelalak. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

_**TIN TIIIIN BBRRRMM CKIIIIT**_

Nampak mobil yang menjemput Megumi sudah tiba. Seorang supir keluar dari mobil, dan membukakan pintu untuk sang putri. Megumi masuk ke dalamnya, dan mobil pun melaju.

"Ayo, kita ikuti, Monyet Sialan!"

"Pakai apa?"

Hiruma menyeringai.

Ada taksi yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

Hiruma mulai membidik mangsanya. Dia berjalan ke tengah jalan.

_**TIN TIIIINNN!**_

Taksi itu terus membunyikan klakson agar Hiruma segera minggir dari jalurnya.

Namun, Hiruma tetap menyeringai dan hanya diam.

_**CKIITTT**_

Taksi itu terpaksa berhenti.

"Hey tuan! Jangan diam disitu! Kau mau kutabrak ya, hah?"

Aura setan Hiruma bertambah kuat. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah supir taksi itu.

"Hey, supir sialan! Cepat antarkan aku dan teman sialanku! Ikuti mobil super mewah yang ada di depan itu! Cepat!"

"Hey, paling tidak kau bisa meminta dengan sopan sedikit, kan?"

"CEPAT ANTARKAN KAMI ATAU KAU YANG KUANTARKAN KE NERAKA!"

"B-ba-baik!"

Monta yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop_ memaklumi kalau yang mencegat taksi itu orang seperti Hiruma.

"Cepat masuk, Monyet Sialan!"

"I-iya Kak.."

Monta dan Hiruma mulai melaju dengan taksi yang dicegat Hiruma. Sang supir taksi pun merinding tingkat dewa. Karena sepanjang perjalanan, Hiruma terus menodongkan senapannya pada supir taksi itu tepat di kepalanya.

"Ano, Kak Hiruma, tidak perlu begitu juga kan? Hahaha..."

"Sudah, diam saja kau, Monyet Sialan! Lebih cepat lagi Supir Sialan! Kita sudah tertinggal jauh dari mereka!"

Hiruma semakin mendekatkan senapannya pada supir taksi itu.

"I-iya tuan!"

Acara kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

Antara mobil Megumi dan taksi yang ditumpangi Monta dan Hiruma.

*_di mobil Megumi_*

"Megumi, kita akan jemput ayahmu dulu dari bandara sekarang." Seseorang yang duduk di bangku belakang Megumi berseru.

"Apa?" Megumi menoleh kearah orang itu. "Sekarang? K-kenapa?"

"Pokoknya, sekarang kita ke bandara!"

"Tapi Ikkyu-"

"Sudah, tak usah banyak bicara!"

"Ikkyu..."

Ya, Ikkyu lah yang berseru tadi. Kata-kata ketusnya benar-benar membuat hati Megumi semakin bertambah sedih.

Karena jika dia harus bertemu ayahnya, itu berarti dia akan...

...

Ikkyu melihat ke arah kaca spion.

"Taksi itu ngebut sekali. Jangan-jangan supirnya sedang mabuk lagi. Kita harus hati-hati, Pak supir!"

"Baik tuan!"

"Hey, tunggu!" Ikkyu memicingkan pandangannya. "Itu kan.."

Ikkyu menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat Hiruma dan Monta ada di dalam taksi itu.

"Cih, sial! Untuk apa dia mengikuti? Pak supir! Kecepatan penuh!"

"Baik tuan!"

Mobil mewah itu pun semakin menaikkan kecepatannya.

"Kyaaa, jangan terlalu ngebut, aku takut!" sahut Megumi sambil mengecangkan sabuk pengamannya.

*_di dalam taksi_*

"SUPIR SIALAN! CEPAT NAIKKAN LAGI KECEPATANNYA!"

"Ba-baik baik!"

Kecepatan taksi itu pun bertambah.

...

Jalanan pun menjadi ricuh. Orang-orang berlarian kesana kemari untuk menghindari kedua mobil yang sedang kejar-kejaran dengan kecepatan tinggi itu. Mobil lain saling membunyikan klakson dan banyak mengerem dadakan, dan tak jarang pula nyaris bertabrakan. Terlihat juga lima mobil dan tiga motor polisi mengejar mereka dari belakang!

Mobil mewah VS mobil taksi!

"Cih, sialan! Untuk apa polisi sialan itu mengejar kita?"

"Wajar saja, Kak Hiruma! Kita sudah benar-benar melanggar aturan dan membuat keributan!"

"Kalau begini, aku bisa dipecaaaat!" seru supir taksi itu sambil berlinang air mata.

"Kekekeke, tapi kan bagus! Seperti di film aksi sialan! Kekeke.."

"Kakak ini..."

*_di mobil mewah_*

"Pak, ayo lebih cepat lagi!" sahut Ikkyu yang ditambah emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Ini sudah kecepatan paling penuh, tuan!"

"Apa? Cih, sial..."

"Ikkyu, sudah hentikan!" sahut Megumi dengan gemetaran karena takut. "Kita sudah membuat keributan besar di jalan, Ikkyu!"

"Tidak bisa Megumi! Mereka bisa menghambat perjalanan kita! Aku yakin, si Monyet itu mengejar kita karena ingin menyusulmu!"

"Apa?"

"Sudah, kamu tak usah banyak bicara!"

Ikkyu kembali memikirkan strategi untuk bisa menjauhi Hiruma dan Monta.

'Monta.. menyusulku?' batin Megumi.

Samar-samar dibalik ketegangannya, Megumi tersenyum kecil.

*_di mobil taksi_*

"Kalau begini terus, mereka akan sulit dihentikan!" sahut Hiruma sambil menyiapkan senapannya.

"Mau apa Kak?"

"Diam, dan perhatikan! Kekeke..."

Hiruma membuka kaca mobil taksi itu, dan mengeluarkan sebagian badannya keluar jendela sambil mengarahkan senapannya ke mobil mewah Megumi.

"Bersiaplah... kekeke..." Hiruma bersiap menarik pelatuk senapannya.

_**DOR!**_

*_di mobil mewah_*

"Kyaaa!" Megumi berteriak ketakutan, saat merasakan mobil miliknya oleng. "A-ada apa ini?"

Ikkyu melihat kebelakang.

"Main kasar dia!"

"Bagaimana ini, tuan?"

"Hindari saja pelurunya! Kita tak bisa apa-apa selain menghindar dulu!"

"Baik tuan!"

'Cih, sial! Apa maunya anak itu?' batin Ikkyu kesal.

*_di mobil taksi_*

"Ya-haaa! Rasakan itu!" Hiruma terus menembakkan senapannya.

_**DOR!**_

Mobil mewah itu menghindar.

_**DOR! DOR!**_

Mobil mewah itu menghindar lagi.

"Banyak lari mobil sialan itu! Cih..."

"Sudah Kak, hentikan! Kau bisa menyakiti Megumi juga!"

"Diam kau, Monyet Sialan!"

Hruma terus menembakkan senapannya dengan membabi buta. Supir taksi dan supir mobil mewah itu benar-benar pintar mengemudi disaat seperti ini rupanya.

*_di dalam mobil mewah_*

"Kalau beini terus, perjalanan kita bisa benar-benar terhambat!" Ikkyu mulai emosi tingkat maksimal.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah Ikkyu!" sahut Megumi dengan rasa panik dan tegangnya.

"Tidak akan! Kalau kita berhenti, semakin terhambat saja perjalanan kita! Kau tahu kan, ayahmu tak suka menunggu lama-lama! Sebentar lagi ayahmu sampai di bandara! Kalau sampai dia menunggu lebih lama lagi, kita bisa dimarahi!"

"Tapi.. tapi Ikkyu, aku belum siap bertemu ayah!"

"Bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat, kau akan bertemu ayahmu juga kan? Dan menurutku, lebih cepat lebih baik!"

Hoho, Ikkyu tertular virus Jusuf Kalla. *abaikan*

"Kumohon Ikkyu... aku... aku belum siap!"

"Diam saja kau, Megu!"

Mobil mewah itu pun semakin menambah kecepatannya.

*_di dalam mobil taksi_*

_**BRRRRMMMM!**_

Kecepatan terus bertambah, seiring teriakan 'ya-ha' Hiruma semakin mengeras.

Monta hanya terus tegang, tak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau setan satu ini sudah beraksi.

Namun...

"Ng?" Hiruma melihat mobil mewah itu berbelok ke arah jalan sempit yang terdapat belokan curam disana.

"Supir sialan! Kecepatan harus terus kau tambahkan! Jangan dikurangi sedikitpun!"

"Ba-baik!"

"Kak Hiruma! Kalau begini, kita bisa celaka!"

"Ini kesempatan bagus, Monyet Sialan! Selagi mobil itu mulai berkurang kecepatannya, kita harus terus mengejarnya dengan memaksimalkan kecepatan mobil taksi sialan ini!"

"Tapi..."

"Hey, lihat itu!" seru supir taksi dengan muka pucat pasi. "Oh sial, remnya blong!"

"Ng?" Hiruma melihat kedepan lagi. "Awas, tembok sialan!"

_**BRAAK! PPPSSSHHH...**_

Mobil itu sukses menabrak tembok di depannya. Mereka lupa kalau mobil mewah itu sudah berbelok sebelumnya. Ini dikarenakan Hiruma dan Monta yang terus ribut, maka konsentrasi supir buyar. Dan mobil taksi itu mengeluarkan banyak asap.

Kepala Hiruma terbentur bagian atap mobil, dan supirnya menglami benturan ringan di kepala karena stir mobil. Monta? Ah, hanya dia yang baik-baik saja.

"Kak Hiruma! Pak supir! Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Monyet Sialan..." sahut Hiruma sambil mengusap darah yang mengucur di kepalanya.

"Saya tidak apa-apa.." sahut supir itu sambil menyentuh goresan yang cukup panjang di keningnya. "Adududuh.."

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit terdekat!"

...

"Jangan bergerak!"

"Eh?" Monta melihat kebelakang. Terlihat ada banyak kendaraan polisi berhenti. "MUKYAA, ada apa ini, MAX?"

"Kalian kami tangkap karena telah melanggar aturan lalu lintas, dan karena kalian telah membuat keributan besar di jalan raya!" sahut salah seorang polisi sambil mengarahkan pistol kepada Monta, Hiruma, dan supir taksi itu.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil, dan angkat tangan. Ya, mereka kecuali Hiruma tentunya.

"Turunkan senjatamu!" sahut salah seorang polisi lainnya pada Hiruma yang tak mau menurut.

"Tidak akan!"

"Turunkan! Atau ku tembak kau!"

"Tidak akan! Berani menembakku, kau kutembak duluan dan kupaketkan ke neraka! Kekeke..."

"Kau ini..."

"Kalau begitu tembaklah jika kau berani! Kekeke..."

"Baik!"

Polisi itu sudah menarik pelatuknya...

Dan...

_**DOORR!**_

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED MAX!**_

.

Naah, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Benarkah Hiruma tertembak? Bagaimana nasib Monta, Hiruma, dan supir taksi itu? Bagaimana juga pertemuan Megumi dengan ayahnya? Akankah anggota Devil Bats lain ikut membantu? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya! XD

.

Hiyaaaa~

Apa lagi ini? Abal sekali! Ga mutu banget nih cerita!

Udah lama update, jelek lagi! Huwaaa...

Gomen! Hontou ni gomenasai!

Saya banyak tugas belakangan ini, jarang update!

Oh ya! Sebentar lagi, saya juga mau ulum! Doakan yaa minna~

Jadi mungkin bakal aga lama hiatus... u.u

Akhir kata, review _please_? n.n

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cinta "Monyet"**

**Chapter 7: Tears of Anger, Happiness, and Sadness**

.

Yaaaa-Haaa! XD

Mayu kembali, dengan chap 7! XDb

Akhirnya, UKK yang nista itu berakhir... T.T *plakplak* dan tebak apa? Nilaiku bagus2 dan dapat tertinggi nyaaan! X3 *pamer wooii*

Dan makasih buat yang udah review, sebagian dah kubalas lewat PM! 8D

Oh iya, ini balasan review buat yang ga login~ XDb

.

**Kazu Agito H.S**: hmm, mau ada pairing hirumamonya? Okeee, ini sudah kubuatkaaan~ XDb

**Uzuhika males login**: gimana nasibnya hiruma ya? Cek disini! XD

**monta luph bananos**: wkwkwkw, ok, ini apdetannya! XD

**you-kun 01 YAHA**: jiah.. XD makasih~ XDD ini apdetnya~ :3

**kaito-kun rangiku**: makasih, tak kusangka respon untuk chap kemarin cukup baik! XDa ini apdetnya~

**sasaki meiwa**: hontou arigatou~ :D ini sudah ku publish chap berikutnya~ XDa

**Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**: hehe, makasih review nya! XD gapapa kok telat juga, yang penting review! XD *plak* ini updatenya~ :D

.

Yak, sekian balasan reviewnya~ XD

Lanjut nyoook! XD

Monggoooo~ Xd

*_jreng jreng_*

.

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Pairing: MontaOC, SenaSuzu, RikuSuzu, HiruMamo, SenaOC

P.S: fic gaje, OOC, OC, sampah *nongol lagi kata2 Agon*, abal sangat, tidak bermutu, genre ga kerasa, etc, dsb, dll... oh ya! Disini, SenaSuzu sama HiruMamo udah jadian yaa... XD

.

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

_Tombol Back Menanti Anda!_

.

_**DORR!**_

...

Hening...

Setelah suara tembakan itu terdengar, suasana hening.

Semua mata terbelalak melihat kejadian itu.

Monta terduduk lemas. Supir taksi itu pun hanya bisa terbelalak dan tercengang.

_**BRUK!**_

Ya, sang setan tumbang tepat di tangan polisi itu.

...

"Sial..." lirih Hiruma menahan sakit teramat sangat di kaki kanannya.

"K-Kak Hiruma..." hanya itu yang diucapkan Monta.

"Itu akibatnya karena melawan kepolisian!" sahut polisi yang sudah menembak Hiruma tadi.

Polisi itu sengaja hanya menembak kaki kanan Hiruma saja, agar dia tidak kabur. Padahal sebenarnya, tanpa ditembak pun Hiruma tak akan pernah lari dari masalah. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Hiruma, sampai-sampai ia rela dijatuhkan oleh seorang polisi. Urusan senjata, padahal dia lebih unggul.

Apa maksud Hiruma? Pasti ada alasan...

...

"Kak Hiruma! Monta!"

Monta menoleh.

"Sena!"

Nampak dibelakang kerumunan polisi itu, semua anggota Devil Bats hadir. Mereka langsung menghampiri Monta dan Hiruma yang tengah dalam keadaan terpojok.

Sena, Komusubi, Suzuna, dan 3 Bersaudara Ha-Ha menghampiri Monta.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Monta?" nampak kekhawatiran muncul di wajah Sena pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sena..."

"Kau tak terluka kan, Monta?" kali ini, Suzuna yang cemas.

"Tenang Suzuna, aku tak apa..."

"Makanya..."

"Jangan.."

"Nekad.."

Sahut 3 Bersudara Ha-Ha.

"Iya, iya..." Monta hanya menanggapi dengan malas. "Tapi, Kak Hiruma.."

Semua yang mengkhawatirkan Monta, langsung menoleh ke arah Hiruma yang tengah terluka parah di bagian kepala dan kaki kanannya.

"Hiruma! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa begini? Katakan padaku, Hiruma!"

Mamori nampak menyiratkan kecemasannya pada kekasihnya itu. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang terluka parah, tentu sifat _overprotective_ Mamori kumat dengan mudahnya. Dia melihat semua luka di tubuh Hiruma dengan tatapan sedih. Matanya berair.

Sang malaikat menangis.

"Hiruma, apa akal sehatmu sudah hilang hah?" ucap Musashi dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

"Hirumaaa..." lirih Kurita yang sudah menangis dari tadi.

Sedangkan Yukimitsu, Ishimaru, dan Taki membawa supir taksi itu ke dalam ambulan yang telah dipesan oleh Yukimitsu tadi.

"Hiruma! Ayo cepat, masuk ambulan! Kau terluka parah! Akan ada tim medis yang membawamu!" sahut Yuki pada kaptennya itu.

"Tak perlu..."

"Kenapa Hiruma? Kau terluka parah! Kau harus-"

"Kubilang tak perlu ya tak perlu!"

"Hiruma.."

"Aku baik-baik saja...tak usah mempedulikanku! Yang jelas...sekarang cepat kejar mobil si Anak Baru Sialan! Ajak juga si Monyet Sialan bersama kalian!"

Monta tertegun.

Dia tak menyangka, Hiruma rela terluka dan menyerahkan dirinya pada kepolisian hanya agar Monta bisa kembali pada Megumi.

Monta menggeram.

Dia berdiri, dan perlahan menghadap Hiruma.

"Monta..." gumam Mamori heran sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya.

...

_**PLAK!**_

"Monta!" sahut semua anggota Devil Bats, kecuali Monta dan..

Hiruma..

Ya, Hiruma telah ditampar oleh Monta saudara-saudara! Keajaiban duniaaa!

Dan anehnya, untuk pertama kalinya, Hiruma tidak melawan!

"_Gomen ne, Hiruma-senpai_..."

Monta mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan amarah.

Kesal.

"Maaf, aku sudah menamparmu, Kak Hiruma... tapi..." Monta menatap tajam Hiruma. "Kalau kau hanya ingin mengorbankan dirimu untuk kebersamaan aku dan Megumi, itu adalah yang bodoh MAX!"

Hiruma menatap Monta datar.

"Selama ini... selama ini aku ingin Kak Hiruma ikut membantuku dalam misi mendekatkan diriku dengan Megumi.. tapi...tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti ini!"

Monta nyaris berteriak.

"Monyet Sialan, aku-"

"Selain itu... apakah Kak Hiruma tidak sayang dan tidak menghargai teman-teman yang sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk kita? Lihat Kak Mamori! Dia menangis! Dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu! Kau tak boleh seperti ini! Sekarang, cepat masuk ambulan, dan obati dirimu!"

"Sudah bicaranya, Monyet Sialan?"

"Eh?"

Hiruma berdiri perlahan.

Namun dia oleng, tapi sempat ditahan Mamori.

"Hiruma, jangan memaksakan diri..." sahut Mamori yang nampak semakin cemas.

"Ini memang salahku..." Hiruma mulai bicara.

Kalau boleh jujur, mungkin bicara Hiruma agak sedikit... err.. waras?

Ya, tidak kesetan-setanan maksudnya.

"Untuk kali ini, kuakui, ini memang salahku...ini salahku karena sudah memaksakan semuanya... jadi, kurasa tak apa jika para polisi sialan itu menangkapku.. aku tak akan melawan kali ini... tapi.. asalkan Akuma Techou dan senjata sialanku tidak diambil!"

"Hiruma, apa kau sudah gila?" sahut Mamori yang semakin cemas melihat perubahan sikap Hiruma.

Apa gara-gara kepalanya terbentur?

"Lagipula, misi sialan ini tetap harus dilanjutkan..."

Hiruma melemparkan kunci motornya pada Musashi.

"Orang Tua sialan, antarkan si Monyet Sialan ke bandara Narita! Usahakan dia bertemu dengan si anak Baru Sialan itu, atau jatah latihan mu kutambah! Oh ya, motorku masih ada di sekolah. Ambil saja."

Sempat-sempatnya dia memberikan komando.

"Baik, Hiruma.." Musashi akhirnya hanya menurut saja. Dia memang tidak pernah mau ambil pusing.

"Tunggu, Kak Hiruma! Kau serius?" tanya Monta agak tidak percaya.

Hiruma hanya menyeringai. "Cepat pergi, Monyet Sialan..."

...

_**BRUK**_

...

"Hirumaaaaaa!" teriak Mamori dengan air mata yang kembali deras mengalir.

Sang setan tumbang. Ia pingsan, akibat kekurangan darah.

"Cepat! Bawa Hiruma ke rumah sakit!" Yukimitsu mengambil alih komando.

Tim medis pun datang dan mengangkut Hiruma ke dalam ambulans. Ditemani Mamori, Kurita, dan anggota Devil Bats yang lain. Kecuali Musashi, Monta, Sena, dan Suzuna.

"Kak Hirumaa..." lirih Suzuna sambil terisak.

Sena merangkul Suzuna erat. Berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Monta hanya diam muram.

"Monta.."

"Ya, Kak Musashi?"

"Ayo. Kita bergegas.."

"Baik!"

Monta dan Musashi segera berjalan ke arah sekolah yang kebetulan belum terlalu jauh dari lokasi dimana mereka berada saat ini.

"Tunggu!" salah seorang aparat kepolisian menghentikan langkah kaki Musashi dan Monta.

"Ada apa?" tanya Musashi dengan tampang cepat-katakan-karena-aku-ada-urusan-!

"Bagaimana dengan urusan pelaku yang tertembak tadi? Padahal kami berniat membawanya ke kantor polisi!" sahut polisi itu sambil menunjukkan lencana miliknya. Mungkin memperlihatkan identitasnya sebagai polisi.

"Kalian ini bodoh sekali jadi polisi..." ujar Musashi datar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tinggal minta saja nomor telepon kekasihnya tadi sebagai orang terdekat untuk diberi keterangan lebih lanjut. Tak terpikirkan kah oleh kalian? Bodoh.."

"Benar juga ya?" pikir polisi itu dengan memasang wajah yang lebih bodoh lagi. "Apa kau punya nomornya?"

"Aku punya, Pak!" sahut Sena di tengah acara menenangkan Suzunanya.

"Minta saja pada anak itu, aku punya urusan yang lebih penting!" sahut Musashi yang akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan TKP bersama Monta.

Sena pun akhirnya harus menghadapi polisi dulu, setelah Suzuna akhirnya reda dalam tangisnya.

*_skip time nyoooo~_*

~Halaman Belakang SMA Deimon~

Musashi dan Monta akhirnya sampai dan kini motor Hiruma tepat berada di hadapan mereka.

Sebuah motor yang cukup besar. Mungkin menampung 3 atau 4 orang juga bisa. *motor macam apa itu?*

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Monta seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Apa Kakak tidak merasa aneh?"

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Kalau Kak Hiruma membawa motor... lantas kenapa saat mengejar Megumi tadi harus menggunakan taksi?"

"Benar juga kau..."

"Hmm, ya sudahlah! Itu tak penting! Yang penting sekarang, cepat pergi menyusul Megumi!"

"Iya, kau benar!"

Musashi pun menaiki motor Hiruma. Ia nyalakan mesinnya dan...

...

...

...

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Monta heran.

"Bensinnya habis..."

_**GUBRAK!**_

Monta pun jatuh dan _sweatdrop_ dengan sukses.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kak Hiruma memesan taksi.."

"Dan kelihatannya dia ingin memanfaatkan kita untuk mengisikan bensin motornya... jadi sepertinya, kecelakaan tadi pun ia rancang. Sungguh pintar.."

"Grrrr! Ya sudah! Untuk kali ini, kuisikan bensinnya! Tapi lain kali, tak akan kuisikan lagi MAX!"

*_skip time waktu isi bensin_*

~Perjalanan menuju bandara Narita~

_**BRRUUMM BRRUUUMM**_

Motor milik Hiruma yang dikendarai oleh Musashi dan Monta melaju cukup cepat. Bahkan mungkin sangat cepat!

"Kak Musashi! Bisa tolong diperlambat sedikit? Rasanya aku takut MAX!"

"Sudah diam kau! Kau bilang ingin cepat bertemu Megumi!"

"I-iya sih... tapi kecepatan motornya tak usah sampai 140 km/jam juga kan?"

"Ah, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Sudah, tak usah banyak protes!"

"Takut MAX!"

Dan sepanjang perjalanan pun Monta hanya terus berteriak seperti orang gila di atas motor. Otomatis membuat pendengaran Musashi terganggu.

"Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus mengorek telingaku lagi.. huft.."

*_sementara itu, di mobil mewah_*

Ikkyu nampak sibuk membereskan barang-barang dan berkas-berkas ke dalam sebuah koper di mobil.

"Ikkyu! Itu punya siapa?" tanya Megumi sembari menunjuk koper tersebut.

"Punyamu..." jawab Ikkyu datar.

"Tunggu! Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan? Setiap kali ayahmu kembali dari kerja padamu, itu tandanya dia sekalian menjemputmu juga dan membawamu kembali bersamanya ke negara lain untuk melanjutkan usahanya.."

Megumi tertegun.

Benar juga. Inilah saatnya pergi meninggalkan semua yang ada disini...

Pergi meninggalkan anak-anak Devil Bats..

Pergi meninggalkan Monta...

Pergi meninggalkan Ikkyu...

Pergi meninggalkan SMA Deimon...

Dan bicara soal Deimon..

"Ikkyu! Sejak kapan kepindahanku sudah diurus?"

"Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu.."

"Itu berarti hampir bertepatan dengan saat aku dan Monta harus dijauhkan?"

"Tepat..."

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kalian menjauhkan kami..."

"Begitulah..." Ikkyu hanya tetap sibuk membereskan barang.

"Secara tak langsung, aku berterima kasih juga pada kalian..karena jika kau dan ayah tidak berusaha menjauhkan aku dari Monta, mungkin semua ini akan terasa berat."

Meski sebenarnya, pastilah akan selalu terasa berat.

Megumi merasa nafasnya sesak. Matanya berair. Inilah saatnya.

Inilah saatnya untuk benar-benar pergi meninggalkan semua kenangan di Deimon. Semua, termasuk Monta.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku Monta.."

*_skip time nyoooo~*_

~Bandara Narita~

-Megumi's Side-

"Yak! Kita sampai!" sahut Ikkyu di depan bandara Narita.

"Aku merasa tak siap Ikkyu.. aku bahkan belum sempat berpamitan dengan semua teman-temanku..."

"Maaf, Megu... tapi aku tak mau membuatmu semakin sedih..."

"Sudahlah.. ayo...hari ini, kita sambut kedatangan ayah, sekaligus memesan tiket pesatwat untuk ke Amerika kan? Jadi, begitu ayah datang, aku dan ayah akan pergi lagi..."

Megumi menunduk muram. Dia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi rasanya air mata sulit sekali untuk keluar.

Megumi dan Ikkyu langsung bergegas tempat landas.

'Monta..'

-Monta's Side-

"Eh?"

"Kenapa Monta?" tanya Musashi pada Monta tepat di depan bandara Narita.

"Aku merasa, mendengar suara Megumi..."

"Ah, perasaanmu saja mungkin.."

"Tidak! Aku yakin aku mendengarnya! Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang sedih dan terbebani!"

"Kuat sekali perasaan kalian..."

"Err... etto.. se-sekarang kita harus cepat cari Megumi MAX! " sahut Monta berlari meninggalkan Musashi sambil menahan rasa malu.

"Hmph!" Musashi hanya tersenyum bijak (?) dan memulai acara mengorek kupingnya yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

~Tempat Landas~

"Yang mana pesawat ayah?" tanya Megumi pada Ikkyu sambil tetap mencari Daisukedi tengah kerumunan orang yang turun dari pesawat.

"Entahlah. Ayahmu tidak bilang nama pesawatnya. Dia bilang hanya suruh tunggu saja, karena dia pasti menghampiri dan mudah mengenali kita..."

"Ayah aneh-aneh saja! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengenali kita di tengah padatnya orang-orang disini?"

"Tentu ayah bisa, Megu!"

"Eh?"

Megumi menoleh kebelakang.

Seorang pria tua dengan kumis tebal dan memakai baju hangat serta membawa koper berdiri di belakang Megumi tadi.

"Ayah..." mata Megumi berair. Entah sedih atau senang. Mungkin bercampur aduk.

"Maaf, lagi-lagi ayah pergi untuk waktu yang lama..."

"Ayah..."

"Kau kenapa Megumi?"

"Ayah..."

"Kau sakit?"

"Ayah... AYAAAAAAHHH!" Megumi langsung memeluk Ayahnya itu dan menangis sepuasnya dalam pdekapan hangat sang kepala keluarga.

"Kau kenapa, Megumi?"

...

Tak ada respon. Megumi hanya terus menangis. Mungkin antara senang ayahnya kembali, dan sedih karena harus meninggalkan Deimon, juga marah pada ayahnya karena menjauhkannya dari teman-temannya.

Ayahnya sendiri hanya mengusap punggung Megumi dan berkata, "Sudah, tak ada yang perlu ditangisi."

Daisuke melirik ke arah Ikkyu. Seolah meminta sesuatu.

"Oh iya!" Ikkyu serasa sadar.

Ikkyu memberikan _handphone _miliknya pada Daisuke. Daisuke melihat foto Megumi dan Monta yang tengah beradu argumen di atap sekolah.

Wajah miris terpampang dengan jelas di wajah Daisuke setelah beberapa saat melihat foto itu.

'Megumi...' batin Daisuke yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba kali ini merasa bersalah.

Dia memberikan hp Ikkyu kembali dan mengeratkan pelukan Megumi padanya.

"Anakku..."

"..."

"Maafkan ayah sayang..."

Megumi terbelalak.

"Maafkan ayah, karena selama ini, ayah tak pernah memikirkan soal perasaanmu terhadap teman-temanmu. Ayah sudah lihat foto antara kau dan temanmu yang tengah berkelahi itu. Ayah tak pernah sebelumnya melihatmu berkelahi dengan teman sampai seperti itu! Ayah hanya membuat renggang hubungan kalian! Tapi... ayah tak bisa apa-apa. Ayah tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian di Jepang. Maka dari itu, kau selalu ayah bawa pergi kemana pun... maafkan ayah nak!"

Megumi tersenyum di tengah pelukan hangat mereka.

"Ayah...ini bukan salah ayah... ini memang salahku, karena aku terlalu membuat jalinan pertemanan yang terlalu dekat dengan orang-orang disini. Harusnya aku sadar dari awal, dan sudah bisa menjaga jarak dengan mereka.."

"Ayah tak mau kau menyalahkan dirimu.. dalam usiamu, berteman memang hal yang penting. Maafkan ayah.."

"Meski begitu, pada akhirnya aku tetap akan pergi juga kan?"

"I-iya... maaf, Megumi.."

"Tak apa ayah. Aku suka menemani ayah!"

Megumi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ayahnya dengan penuh air mata.

"Aku akan selalu ikut kemana pun ayah pergi! Mengingat ibu juga jarang ada disamping ayah karena usahanya! Teman ayah saat ini, adalah aku! Dan aku tak bisa meninggalkan temanku sendirian!"

Megumi tersenyum manis. Seolah sudah dapat mengerti dan menerima keadaan.

'Syukurlah...' batin Ikkyu ikut senang. 'Nampaknya semua senang...'

Tiba-tiba...

"Pesawat Air Nation yang berangkat menuju Amerika akan segera landas dalam waktu 30 menit lagi. Dimohon bagi calon penumpang untuk segera bersiap."

...

"Megumi.."

"Iya ayah! Aku tau, ini saatnya pergi! Ayo!"

"Iya..."

Megumi menatap Ikkyu.

"Ikkyu, sampai jumpa lagi ya!"

"Hm! Hati-hati ya!"

Megumi dan Ikkyu berpelukan. Untuk mengobati rasa sedih dari kejadian yang sebenarnya tak ingin mereka alami.

"Ayo, Megumi..."

"Baik ayah! Dadah Ikkyu!"

"Iya... dah..."

Ikkyu berusaha menahan air matanya. Bagaimana pun, seorang pria tak boleh menangis dihadapan wanita!

...

"TUNGGUUUUUU!"

"Eh?"

Megumi terbelalak dan menoleh kebelakang.

...

"M-M-MONTAA?"

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED MAX!**_

.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah Megumi ikut dengan Daisuke? Atau mungkin malah menetap di Deimon bersama Monta dan yang lain? Bagaimana akhir dari kisah cinta MontaMegu? Bagaimana juga nasib Monta? Membayar uang pada Hiruma atau dikurangi jatah latihannya? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya! XD

.

Apa apaan iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Lama tak ngetik fic jadi ancur begini! QoQ

Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen go- *bletak*

Tadinya tujuanku itu mengakhiri dan memulai konflik baru (?) jadi kubuat ga ada klimaksnya. Gaje ya? Abal ya? Jelek ya? Percis seperti aku (?) T.T

Dan saya mohon review nya!

Kali ini maaf, flame tidak saya terima karena saya sedang down sekali diakibatkan suatu konflik. *malah curhat*

Sekadar pemberitahuan, chap berikutnya adalah ending dari **Cinta "Monyet"**! DX

Kira-kira gimana? Lihat aja nanti! XD author juga belum punya ide! *plak*

Babai~ XD/

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	8. Chapter 8

**Cinta "Monyet"**

**Chap 8: At Least, It's Impossible For Me**

.

Yohohoho! Ini lah diaaa... ending dari cinmon! T.T

Aku...aku... aku sebenarnya tak mau mengakhiri ini semua, tapi..tapi..hiks! *dilempar bata*

Yah, dan disini, kita akan kupas semuanya secara tajam setajam clurit! XD

Ini balasan reviewnya! ^^

.

monta luph bananos: oki doki, ini balasannya desu! (~'.')~

Sasaki meiwa: hehehe, iya, ini dah apdet kok... ^^'a

You-kun 01 YAHA: iya, iya... ini dah apdet kok.. maaf agak telat juga... =='v

Kaito-kun rangiku: baiklah desu... ini dah apdet desu... ToTd

Kazu Agito H.S: ok, kuusahakan... tapi maaf, kayanya kali ini lebih terfokus ke montamegu! ^^v

.

Yosha~ XD

Sekarang lanjut ke cerita desu! ^0^

*_jreng jreng_*

.

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Pairing: MontaOC, SenaSuzu, RikuSuzu, HiruMamo, SenaOC

P.S: fic gaje, OOC, OC, sampah *nongol lagi kata2 Agon*, abal sangat, tidak bermutu, genre ga kerasa, etc, dsb, dll... oh ya! Disini, SenaSuzu sama HiruMamo udah jadian yaa... XD

.

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

_Tombol Back Menanti Anda!_

.

"TUNGGUUUUUU!"

"Eh?"

Megumi terbelalak dan menoleh kebelakang.

...

"M-M-MONTAA?"

Monta terlihat berdiri dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Nampkanya habis berlarian kesana kemari.

"Megumi..." sahut Monta dengan kondisi nafas yang belum normal.

Megumi hanya diam terbelalak.

"Megumi, kumohon... jangan pergi..."

Megumi masih tetap diam.

Kali ini, Daisuke angkat bicara. "Ayah melihat dia di foto milik Ikkyu! Siapa dia?"

"D-dia..." Megumi nampak agak bingung untuk menjelaskan.

Satu sisi, dia sangat menyayangi Monta dan ingin tetap di Deimon bersama Monta. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga tak tega melihat ayahnya yang selalu sendirian karena ibunya terus sibuk dengan bisnis butik mereka.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Mana yang harus dia pilih?

Monta? Atau ayahnya, Daisuke?

Rasanya berat, karena mereka berdua adalah orang terdekat Megumi sendiri.

"Megumi, sekali lagi kumohon! Jangan pergi MAX!" sahut Monta yang mulai dengan nafas normalnya.

Megumi memalingkan wajahnya dari Monta. "Maaf Monta... tapi... aku harus pergi..."

"Kenapa? Aku yakin, kau ingin tinggal disini lebih lama d=bersama kami! Jangan bohongi hati kecilmu, Megumi!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa, Monta!"

"Kau harus tetap disini, Megumi!"

"Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain, bodoh!"

"Aku tak memaksakan! Aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu! Aku yakin, dalam hati kecilmu kau juga ingin tetap tinggal disini bersama kami kan? Aku benci melihat tatapan penuh bebanmu itu, Megumi! Kau seakan diperbudak oleh ayahmu sendiri! Ayahmu sudah dewasa, biarkan dia sendiri!"

"Kau tak mengerti, Monta!"

"..."

"Kau tak mengerti... betapa tersiksanya ayahku selama ini..."

Daisuke hanya diam.

"Ayahku..."

"Megu..."

"Ayahku... dan aku... merasakan kepedihan yang sama.. kami merindukan sosok ibu yang selalu menemani kami disaat kami sekeluarga sedang berkumpul. Namun karena bisnis, ia menelantarkan keluarga untuk waktu yang lama. Dan jika aku terus disini, ayah akan selalu kesepian dalam menjalankan usahanya di luar negeri. Aku tak mau melihat ayah sedih... maka dari itu, aku lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan kalian.. karena kita masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepon bukan?"

Megumi berusaha tersenyum, ditengah air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Megumi... apa kau.. serius dengan keputusanmu ini?"

"I-iya..."

...

Suasana berubah menjadi hening, hingga...

"Mohon perhatian! Pesawat menuju Amerika akan diberangkatkan sekitar 10 menit lagi! Calon penumpang diharap segera bersiap."

Salah satu informan menyampaikan informasi keberangkatan pesawat Megumi dan Ayahnya.

"Ayo nak! Sudah saatnya!"

"Iya..."

"Hati-hati!" sahut Ikkyu yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Pasti!" jawab Megu.

...

"Monta! Cepat yakinkan dia lagi!" sahut Musashi membisiki Monta yang tengah berdiam di tempat.

Daisuke nampak sudah membawa kopernya dan berjalan memasuki pesawat.

"Monta..." sahut Megu pada pria yang ia sayangi di hadapannya ini.

Monta hanya menoleh datar.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku janji, kita pasti bertemu lagi..."

Megumi berjalan mendekati Monta, hingga akhirnya, jarak mereka berdiri sangat dekat.

"Pergilah..."

"Eh?"

"Ayahmu lebih berarti untukmu. Kau benar. Kita bisa bertemu lagi, suatu saat nanti! Aku.. aku terbawa emosi MAX! Maaf! Sekarang, pergilah. Ayahmu sudah menunggumu."

Monta hanya berusaha tersenyum dan menahan air mata.

"Monta.."

_**GREP!**_

Ikkyu, Monta, dan Musashi terbelalak.

Wajah Monta memerah, tapi beruntung kali ini tidak mimisan.

"M-Megumi... kau..."

"Biarkan aku memelukmu Monta.. untuk kali ini.."

Diam...

Hening kembali untuk sesaat.

...

Monta memeluk Megumi kembali.

"Megumi..."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu... aku menyukaimu, lebih dari sekedar teman..."

Megumi mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

"Aku juga...menyukaimu, Monta..."

Akhirnya, air mata Monta mengalir dengan deras. Untung tidak mengeluarkan ingus seperti biasa.

Ikkyu dan Musashi hanya tersenyum.

"Akhirnya, masalah selesai..." gumam Musashi bijak.

"Baiklah, Megumi! Kau sudah harus pergi!" sahut Ikkyu mengingatkan.

Monta dan Megumi berhenti berpelukan, dan menghapus air mata masing-masing.

"Sampai jumpa, Megumi..."

"Iya... jaga dirimu ya, Monta..."

"Pasti MAX!" Monta mengacungkan jempolnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, aku pergi... tapi sebelumnya..."

Megumi mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Eh?" Monta heran bukan main.

"Mari berjanji, agar saling menjaga diri, dan mari berjanji kalau kita bertemu lagi, kita akan berjalan-jalan bersama! Dan kau juga akan mengajariku amefuto! (1)"

Monta mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada Megumi.

"Pasti, Megumi..."

Kaitan kelingking mereka terlepas, dan Megumi berjalan ke dalam pesawat dengan senyum tulus yang mulai terkembang di wajahnya.

Begitu juga dengan Monta, sang _Monkey of Deimon_.

...

Tak lama, pesawat mulai berjalan.

Megumi memandang Monta dari jendela pesawat, dan Monta hanya melambaikan tangannya pada orang yang ia sayangi. (2)

"Sampai jumpa, Megumi..." gumam Monta.

Namun ia membuat gerakan mulutnya lebih jelas pada Megumi.

Megumi menyadari itu, dan melakukan hal yang sama. "Sampai jumpa juga, Monta..."

Mereka saling tersenyum, dan mulai bisa merelakan kepergian orang yang mereka sayangi.

*_di dalam pesawat_*

Setelah selesai melambaikan tangannya pada Monta, Megumi tbersender di kursi pesawat.

"Haaah... lega rasanya setelah berpamitan dengan Monta."

"Anak ayah sudah besar rupanya." Daisuke nampak tersenyum jahil.

"Eh? Aah, ayah! Jangan begitu!" sahut Megumi dengan wajah merahnya.

"Hahahaha, tak apa. Ayah mengerti. Maaf ya, ayah terlalu egois selama ini."

"Tak apa ayah, aku mengerti.."

Megumi merangkul lengan ayahnya. "Aku sayang ayah..."

"Ayah juga sayang kau, nak..."

"Ayah..."

"Ng?"

"Akankah kita kembali lagi ke Deimon?"

"Mungkin... kita lihat saja nanti..."

"Terima kasih ayah! Ayah memang ayah terbaik di dunia!"

"Hahaha, bisa saja kau!"

Maka perjalanan mereka ke Amerika pun diselingin canda dan tawa bahagia.

Meskipun perasaan sedih pastilah tetap tersirat di hati kecil Megu. Tapi ia coba relakan hal itu, dan tetap tersenyum.

*_di bandara_*

"Nah, monyet! Aku terkesan padamu kali ini!" sahut Ikkyu memulai pembicaraan pada Monta.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku terkesan padamu yang sudah berhasil menaklukan hati saudaraku! Jujur saja, kalian cocok!" sahut Ikkyu dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Musashi juga Monta.

"Apa maksud dia itu?" pikir Monta heran.

"Kau ini memang tetap susah mencerna kata-kata orang ya, Monta." Ujar Musashi _sweatdrop_.

"Hahaha, ya sudahlah! Ayo kita kembali ke Deimon, MAX!"

"Hn, ayo..."

Musashi dan Monta pun pergi meninggalkan bandara.

*_keesokan harinya..._*

Latihan sore di klub amefuto Deimon berjalan seperti biasa, hanya saja...

Monta nampak duduk dibangku cadangan dengan suram.

Mamori yang melihatnya tak bersemangat begitu, merasa kasihan juga pada Monta. Begitu juga Suzuna.

"Monta, kau kenapa?" tanya Mamori dengan tatapan cemasnya yang biasa.

"Semangatlah!" sahut Suzuna mencoba menyemangati.

"Megumi kan tidak pergi selamanya. Selain itu, kau juga masih bisa berkomunikasi dengannya kan? Sahut Mamori mencoba membuat Monta mengerti akan kondisi yang mulai berubah kembali seperti sedia kala ini.

"Yaa~ semangatlah! Masih banyak wanita lain yang menunggu!" sahut Suzuna lebih ceria.

"Benar kata Suzuna, Monta!" Mamori mengeluarkan senyum malaikat andalannya.

"Sebenarnya, bukan itu..." sahut Monta dengan wajahnya yang masih suram dan menunduk semakin dalam.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Mamori dan Suzuna bersamaan.

"Aku..."

...

"AKU KEHILANGAN UANGKU DAN JATAH LATIHANKU DITAMBAH MAX!" Monta nampak frustasi berast MAX!

"APA?" sahut Suzuna dan Mamori tak kalah frustasi (?).

"Kekekeke..."

Mamori menghadap Hiruma yang tengah terkekeh setan di lapangan seperti biasa.

"Hiruma!"

"Apa?"

"Kau jangan seenaknya begitu pada Monta! Dasar setan!"

"Seenaknya apanya? Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya, Pacar dan Manager Sialan!"

"Lalu itu? Monta bilang dia kehilangan uangnya, dan jatah latihannya ditambah! Kau benar-benar tak mengikuti perjanjian! Bukankah waktu itu perjanjianmu dengan monta adalah, kalau berhasil, sebagai imbalannya, dia harus memberimu ¥5000! Dan kalau gagal, kau akan mengurangi jatah latihannya selama seminggu! Tapi mana? Rencana kalian gagal, tapi kau malah menambah jatah latihannya! Dan kenapa dia memberimu uang, padahal rencana tidak berhasil!"

"Kau ini berisik sekali, dasar cerewet! Dengar ya, dia memberiku uang untuk menggantikan biayaku yang masuk rumah sakit, dan didenda polisi, juga membayar bensin motor! Selain itu, dia juga minta jatah latihannya ditambah karena sebagai rasa minta maaf telah membuat kaki sialanku terluka begini!" sahut Hiruma ngotot dengan menunjuk kaki kanannya yang diperban.

"Gara-gara Monyet Sialan itu, aku jadi tak bisa berlatih dengan leluasa, Manager Sialan!"

Mamori hanya ternganga.

"Monta...melakukan itu?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya, lalu melirik Monta yang tengah ditenangkan Suzuna dari frustasinya.

"Monta, benarkah itu?" tanya Mamori tak percaya.

"Iya MAX~"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kupikir Kak Hiruma sudah menjelaskannya... aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya... dan juga meminta maaf karena sudah membuatnya terluka MAX..."

Mamori malah _sweatdrop_. Begitu juga Suzuna.

Dan Hiruma hanya terkekeh setan seperti biasa.

Monta bertambah suram dan _mood_ latihannya total berkurang.

"kekekeke, sudahlah, tak usah pedulikan si Monyet Sialan itu! Lagipula, dia melakukannya sesuai kehendaknya sendiri kan!" Hiruma nyengir-nyengir sadis (?).

"Kurasa, memang begitu..." pikir Mamori.

"Oh ya, Manager Sialan.."

"Iya?"

"Sepulang latihan, temani aku beli permen karet..."

"Huh, bilang saja mau pulang bersama!"

"Tidak, siapa bilang? Kalau sudah selesai membeli permen karet sialanku, kau kutinggalkan saja depan supermarket sialan itu."

"Mou, kau kejam!"

"Kekekeke..."

*_sementara itu..._*

Suzuna kembali tidak mempedulikan Monta, dan memulai tugasnya sebagai _cheerleader_.

Baru saja ia mengambil pom-pom nya, Sena menghampiri.

"Err... a-ano... Suzuna.."

"Iya?"

"N-nati.. sepulang latihan.. k-kita pulang bersama ya?"

"Hahaha! Yaa~ tentu saja, Sena!"

"Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih Suzuna!"

"Tak masalah, Sena!"

*_di wilayah bench..._*

Monta semakin suram melihat kemesraan SenaSuzu, dan HiruMamo.

"Aku juga ingin seperti mereka..." Monta menunduk muram.

_**PIPIPIPIPIPIPI**_

Monta merasakan hp nya bersuara, dan membuka hp miliknya yang berwarna kuning pisang itu.

Ada pesan!

_..._

_From: Megumi_

_To: Monta_

_Ayo! Sekarang waktunya berlatih amefuto kan? Berlatihlah yang giat dan keras! Agar saat kita bertemu lagi, kau semakin bertambah kuat, dan bisa mengajariku banyak hal tentang amefuto! Seperti janji kita! _

...

Senyum nampak terkembang kembali di wajah monyet milik Monta. *dihajar*

"Baiklah..."

Monta memasukkan hp nya ke dalam tas, dan meraih bola amefuto di sampingnya.

"RAIMON TAROU, SIAP BERLATIH MAX!" teriak Monta penuh semangat.

"YAAAAAA-HAAAAAAA!" sahut Hiruma membakar Monta dengan artian membakar yang sebenarnya dengan _flame_.

"MUKYAAAA! Panas MAX!" sahut Monta berlarian kesana kemari berusaha memadamkan api di pantatnya.

"Mou, Hiruma!" sahut Mamori sambil membawa sapunya.

"Kekekeke..." Hiruma hanya terkekeh setan seperti biasa.

Dan yang lain tetap berlarian di lapangan karena dikejar Cerberus seperti biasanya.

Dan Suzuna tetaplah yang paling ceria menyemangati suasana aneh di Deimon.

'Yah, kau tahu, Megumi? Kehadiranmu mungkin memang berarti bagiku. Tapi tak selamanya kau akan terus disisiku, bukan? Terima kasih, kau telah menunjukkan arti kebersamaan dan kasih sayang padaku. Sekarang aku sadar, ada yang menyayangiku juga disini selain dirimu. Yaitu, anggota Deimon Devil Bats! Yah, pada akhirnya memang tak mungkin juga untukku mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang setia! Hahaha...'

Monta tersenyum ditengah kepanikannya memadamkan api.

.

_**THE END MAX!**_

.

**(1)**: Pernah satu waktu, Monta menceritakan tentang amefuto pada Megumi. Dan Megumi tertarik untuk mempelajarinya!

**(2)**: Meskipun mereka saling menyayangi, namun tak berarti mereka resmi berpacaran. Karena baik Monta maupun Megumi tak menawarkan diri pada satu sama lain untuk menjadi kekasih. Itulah kenapa Monta bilang di akhir, bahwa tak mungkin baginya untuk mendapatkan kekasi yang setia. Hoho, kasihan sekali dia...

.

Ugyaaaaa! Tamat juga ni cinmon! T^T

Dengan ending yang begitu BAD tentunya! Jauh sekali dari yang diharapkan! TT^TT

Maaf, maaf, maaf! Maafkan author yang payah ini! TTTTTT^TTTTTT

.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Monta selalu bernasib sedih MAX!

Sayang sekali ia tak sempat meresmikan Megumi sebagai pacarnya!

.

**Monta: tapi aku masih bisa menyatakannya lewat hp MAX!**

**Megumi: maaf Monta, ayahku belum mengijinkan aku untuk berpacaran!**

**Monta: APA? Frustasi MAX!**

**Hiruma dan Author: kekekekeke!**

**Megumi: Maaf...**

**Monta: tak apa MAX... *suram***

**Suzuna dan Mamori: sabar, sabar...**

**Sena: ***_**sweatdrop**_*****

.

_By the way..._

Mau ada yang req omake? ;)

Kalau mau, harap PM aja~ XD

Kalau sempat, nanti kubuat! Hohoho...

Dan saya mau bagi-bagi info sedikit boleh? ;3

.

**FB search: Anezaki Tenshi Hana**

**Twitter search: AnezakiHana**

.

Hahaha, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ku! X3

Saya yakin, fic ini bukan apa-apa tanpa adanya review! XDb

Jadi, review sangat diharapkan nyan~ X3a

Arigatouuuu!

Sampai jumpa lain waktu! XD/

_._

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


End file.
